Redemption
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Jax Teller's baby sister and her baby son move back to Charming and at a more troubled time. When Riley returns, however, she is faced with the fact that she has to take on her responsibilities as a mom better than before when they are apart of The Sons. Allies are made and maybe a little something more with a certain Scot.
1. Chapter 1

**_Just something I'm trying out._**

 ** _Enjoy! :D_**

* * *

"Come on Tommy." I pick up my little five-year-old and then put him down once he was out of the car and he holds my hand. We walk around the car and up the familiar lot that I had parked in. "Still the same old shithole." I chuckle to myself as I look around. I look down to Tommy as he holds his teddy bear and then he looks up at me and smiles; I share his joy before we start walking towards the garage. The sounds of power tools meeting with metal rang out as the sound of Harley's pulling into the lot behind us made me aware of someone now pulling up. I feel Tommy hide behind my leg and his grip on my trousers. I look down to him and give him a reassuring smile as I run my hand through his brunette hair; same as his fathers.

I look back up to see that the bikes had been cut off after they were parked and saw two familiar faces from my past and I could feel the nerves build up in me but I knew that coming back here was for the best interest for myself and my son. Still holding Tommy's hand, I walk closer to the men getting off their bikes and shake my head as the blonde idiot of my brother looks over to me.

"Riley?" He asks, a puzzled look coming over his face as he looks at me and his nephew; who he may never have seen before but all for good reasoning.

"In the flesh Jax," I smirk at him and he runs over to me before lifting me in the air, which I make sure to let go of Tommy's hand for a moment so he didn't get swept off the ground as well.

"Jesus Christ," Jax gasps as he puts me down and looks down at me as the same height difference we've had our entire life still remained. "Where you been? Mom's been going nuts over you the past ten years." He tells me and I look down and shake my head before looking back up at him and smiling again.

"I went to college, remember? I got my degree in engineering and I got something even better." I smile as I look down and gently pull Tommy to stand in front of me. He was still shy and held onto his teddy bear with dear life. "Jax, meet your nephew Tommy." I introduce my brother to my son and Jax kneels down to his height as he smiles at him.

"Hey buddy, I'm your uncle Jax." When that doesn't get a response out of Tommy he looks down to his teddy bear.

"That's a really cool teddy bear. What's his name?" He asks and I knew that Tommy would answer because he loved that bear more probably than I loved Tommy.

"Toby." The small, innocent sound of my little boy's voice speaks as Jax stands back up to be back in level with me. That's when I take notice of the others that had suddenly appeared around.

"As I live and breathe, Riley Teller back in Charming." Clay laughs as he walks over to me and pulls me into a hug.

"It's good to see you too Clay," I reply as he pulls away and then looks down to Tommy.

"So when was I going to be told about this?" He looks to me as he gestures to Tommy who was now pulling at the plain white t-shirt I was wearing. I look down to him and he reaches up for me and I give into his little puppy dog eyes and pick him up and rest him on my hip.

"I can explain everything once I've got this little guy in for a nap and he is out of ear's range." I reply and Clay nods his head and then I'm saying hello to everyone and giving hugs to everyone greets me and welcomes me home.

"Come on, you can stay in my room in the clubhouse until you can get yourself a place." Jax offers and I nod my head as Tommy starts to get fussy in my arms and I could tell he was growing tired after refusing to take his nap in the car.

"Once you've settled the little man, come find me and Jax in the chapel baby girl." Clay kisses the top of my head and then heads off towards the clubhouse.

I quickly go back to my car and grab Tommy's bag out of the back seat and his favourite blanket before following Jax into the clubhouse. As I walk through I try to keep Tommy distracted with his teddy bear and blanket to try and at least make him tired so that he will have his nap. Jax opens the door for us and I quickly enter and frown at the mess that is around us.

"Sorry about the mess, haven't had time to clean." He apologises as he picks up a shirt from the floor.

"Don't worry about it. It's better than a motel." I assure him as I put Tommy on the bed and get prepared to put him for his nap.

"I'll be in the clubhouse when you need me." Jax goes to leave but I get and stop him from grabbing his wrist.

"Is it okay if I talk to you after I've explained some things to you and Clay? It's about why I'm back." I sigh as I look back at Tommy. Jax puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me in for a hug. I couldn't but find myself trying to fight back the tears that were brimming in my eyes. After everything, finally getting this kind of hug from my brother I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Once Tommy was happily asleep, I got up and pulled his blanket over him and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. I brush his hair from his face and smile down at him. If it weren't for him, I couldn't imagine where I would've ended up. I go to the door of Jax's room and take one more glance back at Tommy before shutting the door and going to find Jax. When I can't seem to find him, I head over to the chapel and see that he was sat in there with Clay.

"Hey." I clear my throat and they both look towards me.

"Hey, come in." Jax says as he gets up and closes the door behind me as I go to take the seat to the left of Clay. I clasp my hands together and lay them on the table as Jax walks around and takes his seat next to me.

"So what brings you back to Charming, baby girl?" Clay asks as he leans back in his chair. I take a sudden deep breath and then look up at the two.

"When I left, I went to college. I wanted to get my degree and then come straight back and help out with the garage. But…" I pause for a moment and feel my chest go numb for a moment. "I met someone. George. He was great and took care of me during college and once I had finished I decided to stay with him and not long after was I pregnant. We were both prepared for it, George had got himself a job in a garage in Florida and I was going to start there once Tommy was born and old enough to go to pre-school." I smile at the memories what was beginning to look like the most in life that I could ever ask for, but it soon disappeared when I remembered why I'm here and not back in Florida back with George. "But, turns out that George's family were in pretty serious debt and because his Dad couldn't pay that off… the loan sharks started coming for us. We almost lost everything. But they just kept coming back. They… they threatened to take Tommy." I had to stop myself as the tears began to build up again from earlier today. Jax had put his arm around my shoulder and had my hand on his own. "One night, George came home but he wasn't alone. They had hired a man with a gun to come to our house and he pointed the gun at Tommy and demanded that if we didn't pay the last of the loan off then he would come back and finish the job." At this point, the floodgates had opened and I was crying. "We paid what we could but they weren't happy with it. The man came back again but George… he made me hide with Tommy… I just remember hearing the gunshot… I waited for a while before coming out. George was nowhere to be seen and I saw blood on the carpet… I took everything I could and left without a second thought. I don't know if they killed him or if they have him somewhere. But I knew that I had to get out of there for the sake of my son's safety. I won't let anyone hurt him." I finished and Jax had pulled me into a hug and I just wept into his chest.

"You and that boy aren't going anywhere. We protect our family and you are family." Clay says as he reaches out to me and I smile at him. Ever since Dad had died, he had stepped up into his boots and took care of Jax and I. I looked at him as a step-father.

"We'll find the bastards that ripped your family apart and make sure they don't come looking for you again." He promises and I feel a sense of relief wash over me. "I think it's time that we told your Mom that you're back." He smiles at me and we all get up. I was excited to see my Mom again and even more excited to introduce her to her new grandson.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk back into the room to find Tommy still soundly asleep on the bed, cuddling his teddy bear Toby close. I smile at the image in front of me. I sit on the edge of the bed and move his hair from his forehead. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept; it made me hope that he would also be this innocent and the world wouldn't change him. I'm already worried for him as he has already asked where Daddy has gone. I hate lying to him but to keep him from the dark things in the world, small lies have to be told.

"Hey sis," Jax voices sounds as I turn to the door and see him just walking in. I smile at him before putting my finger to my lips and pointing my head towards my son. He points to the doorway and I look at Tommy again before following him out. "What did you want to speak to me about?" He asks as we head outside of the clubhouse.

"It's about Tommy." I sigh and then walk out of the clubhouse doors and sit on one of the picnic tables; Jax does the same as me. We both lent on our knees with our elbows. "When we left the house, I left some of his medicine behind. He was born with the same heart defect as us and when he wasthree we found out he was asthmatic. He got it off George's side. For three weeks he kept having fits but the doctors put him on his inhalers and some painkillers but in the rush I forgotmost ofthe painkillers." I explainand shake my head when he offers me a cigarette. "I have about three weeks worth. If he doesn't have those painkillers then he will have a fit again and right now I don't have the money to get him any-"

"Hey, calm down." Jax interrupts me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You've got family here now, we will help you out." He assures me but again I shake my head.

"No, Jax. I can't ask you to do that for me." I tell him as I look at him and sit back up.

"You won't have a choice if I tell Mom." He chuckles and I tilt my head at him and give him a glare.

"You always pull this card on me." Ihit him in the shoulder before he says he has to go back into the clubhouse for a club meeting. I knew how it was, club business is kept between club members. I slap my legs before gettingup and walking back to Jax'sroom to see Tommy sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy?" He calls and the smile that pulls at the corner of my lips make me remember why I love being a mother; especially to my little boy. He may have a few medical issues but he was my special little soldier.

"You ready for your medicine little man?" I ask as I go into one of my bags and pull out his inhaler and his bottle of medicine. He smiles and shows me his little white teeth. I ruffle his hair before giving his medicine and then once he was all set, I took him by the hand led him out of the room and into the clubhouse. I sit him on one of the stools and walk around the bar and look through the fridges to find anything that doesn't contain vodka. Luckily I find a orange juice bottle, I open it up and put it on the side for Tommy and he happily takes it and begins to down it.

"Hey, hey easy. You'll give yourself a bad stomach." I warn him and he ducks his head and gives me his little angry puppy dog eyes. "Alright, but I'm not staying up all night again." I point my finger at him and he smiles at me again.

I look up as the doors to the chapel open and all the men start to pile out and a young prospect joins me behind the counter. He hands out beers to everyone while some of the men look between me and Tommy.

"How's my grandson and daughter?" Clay asks as he comes sits next to Tommy who looks up at Clay with the little wonderment in his eyes whenever he meets someone new.

"Little man needs to learn how to hold his orange juice." I say as I give Tommy the look he always smiles back at me but this time he just jumps down from the bar and runs across the room to one of the guys in a kutte. "Tommy!" I call him but he looks up at the man before tugging on his kutte. I go to move towards my son but Clay stops me. The guys turns around, the first thing I notice about him is the scars on is face and he looks down at Tommy; who raises his arms and shows him his bottle.

"Will you hold this for me, please?" He asks in his little sweet voice as he gives the guy his little puppy eyes.

"Aye, little man." The thick Scottish accent comes from the man as he takes the bottle for Tommy before he ran back over to me.

"Mommy, I made a friend." He tells me with his little smile as he jumps lightly on his toes while looking up at me. I shake my head and pick him as the guy walks over to us.

"Chibs, you remember little Riley don't you?" Clay asks as he gestures his bottle towards me. Chibs looks at me and I tilt my head.

"Ya got to be shitting me. Little Riley?" He takes his sunglasses off and I almost instantly recoginse the Scott's man. "Jesus Christ, when did ya grow up? And have a kid." He asks as he pulls me into a little sidehug which I return with a laugh.

"Since when did you get old?" I throw my own question back at him and he puts a hand on his chest.

"Ah missy ya hurt me." He says and we share a laugh.

"Mommy! That's my friend!" Tommy whines as he steps in front of Chibs. Clay and I laugh at him as Chibs picks him and puts him on his shoulders.

"Aye, this is my wee little friend. Think he should get to be a real man." Chibs says before he walks off with my son on his shoulders. I shake my head as I watch Tommy giggling his little head off as Chibs ran around the clubhouse with him on his shoulders.

"His a handsome little man." Clay says as he nudges my arm and I look up at him and smile.

"Yeah," I sigh and look back at him. "He gets it from his Dad." I grimace a little at the mention of George. Clay puts an arm around my shoulders and gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"Everything will be fine, baby girl. We'll find the bastards that took him from you pair." He promises me and I smile at him before I walk over to where Chibs was finally putting down my son on the pool table.

"Now remember,if ya good for ya ma then I'll let ya have another go around the clubhouse." Chibs promises him as he hands his orange back.

"Yay!" Tommy cheers and I laugh at the pair. Chibs looks at me as he puts his sunglasses on his shirt.

"Hard to believe ya have a kid of ya own now." He says as Tommy sticks his tongue out at Jax who was walking over to Clay. "Wasn't long along ya were about as big as my hip." He laughs and I shove him gently.

"Yeah well I've grown up. Twenty nine and have a five year old. I think I'm doing well, unlike you grandpa." I tease him and he looks shocked at my comment before he taps Tommyon his shoulder.

"Hey little man, ya Mom's being mean to me." Then that led to them both chasing after me in the clubhouse.

 _Yeah, things were looking slightly up for us now._

 ** _Okay, so that's the second chapter and Riley met Chibs again and Tommy has a new best friend. What do you guys think? I am aiming to put Gemma in the next chapter because every girl needs her Mom in their life. But let me know what you think about this chapter, I like to hear your opinions. :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready to go meet grandma?" I ask Tommy as we drove to my Mom's house. Tommy was sat next to me with Toby in his lap and playing with him.

"Yeah!" He cheers while holding up his teddy bear and I chuckle at his little outburst. He had become excited to meet his grandma when I started telling him stories of when I was younger and how much fun I had with her. I think he wishes she'll give him all the sweets he wants.

Jax was riding on his bike in front of me and I was following him up to the house. Once I was pulled up and the engine was shut off, I got out and got Tommy out with his bag of spare clothes and some more toys.

"You know Mom is probably going to bust your ass for not keeping in contact with her." Jax warns me as he dismounts his bike and then waits for me to walk past him with my son.

"Oh hell yeah, I expect her to." I laugh as we walk up to the door. "If she didn't then I wouldn't believe she's our mom." I tell him and then we walk through the door. Instantly Tommy clung onto my hand and his teddy as we walked into the warm home. I could hear a few voices coming from the kitchen as we walked into the living room. Most of the club was already here and drinking beers on the couches or standing around. I said hi to them as they greeted both Jax and I as we walked in.

Tommy sees Chibs by the fireplace and releases my hand to run over to his new best friend. When Chibs sees him running towards him, he opens his arms and smiles at him.

"Little man!" He cheers and Tommy jumps into his arms. It was nice to see Tommy fitting in with the club, even if he was closer to one than the others.

"Mom will be in the kitchen with the others, she'll be in any minute." Jax tells me and then leaves my side to go talk to Clay. I walk over to Tommy and Chibs.

"Nice to see you again, lass." Chibs greets me with a smile while he held Tommy.

"Hope he isn't causing you too much trouble." I say as I gently poke my son in his side - of which he jumps and giggles.

"Golden, ain't ya bud?" Chibs asks my son and Tommy zips his lips.

"Oh keeping secrets from Mommy now?" I laugh as I tickle my son. His laughs make some of the others look our way and smile at the sound of his giggles.

"Who has a little here and did not tell-"

The moment her voice pierced my ears, I turned around and see her stood in the doorwar from the hall. She froze as she looked over at me.

"Hi mom." I say and the went silent. Great, make this worse for me guys. She walks up to me with the look on her face that she used to have when I was deep shit as a child. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hands on her hips.

"You got a phone?" She asks. Oh shit, here we go.

"Actually left it back in the old flat." I reply thinking about how I didn't even grab my phone before leaving to come back here.

"Then let's pretend thats why you didn't call your momma." She smiles and the room picks back up into conversation again as Mom and I hug. She pulls away and looks at Tommy in Chibs' arms.

"Tommy, this is your grandma." I tell him as Chibs turns him towards Gemma. Tommy looks at Gemma for a moment before he reaches for her. Mom takes him into her arms and Tommy hugs her with his arms wrapping around her neck.

"Hello baby boy." She smiles as Tommy leans back and then Gemma puts him down. She leans down to him with a smile still on her face. "You wanna come help grandma in the kitchen and earn some sweets?" She asks him and just like that she had stolen my little boy from me for a while.

I take this opportunity to sit down on one of the couches in the room. Chibs following behind and dropping down next to me. He holds out a bottle of beer for me and I shake my head.

"I'm driving, really shouldn't." I tell him and he takes it for himself and takes a drink from it.

"Where's the little man's da?" He asks me and I look over at Jax as he was talking to Clay. He looks over to me and smiles and nods.

"I don't know." I reply as I look back at Chibs. "Dead. As far as I know." I press my lips together and fight the tears back that wanted to push past my eyes. Chibs shifted a little on the couch before talking to me.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make ya feel-"

"No. No, it's fine. Clay and Jax are going to help me find him." I assure him and he smiles at me before Mm comes back in with Tommy. He runs up to me with his teddy bear and jumps onto my lap.

"Grandma said I can sleep over. Can I mommy? Can I?" He begs as he pulls on my arm. I look over to my mom who was smiling her head off before turning back to my baby.

"Yes." He starts to cheer and wiggle in my lap. "But, you have to eat all your dinner." I tell him and he holds out his little pinky finger and I loop my own in his and that closes our deal.

Not long after, dinner was being served and everyone was seating themselves around the table. I looked at the table and waited till everyone was sat before I would move towards it.

"Riley, come sit here." Jax says as he pulls another chair next to him and pats it. I nod my head slightly and move to sit there; Tommy jumps up onto my lap and I start to put some food on the small plate for him to start eating off.

"Make sure to eat up little man." Chibs laughs as he sits besides me and Tommy and pats him on his shoulder gently. I grabbed myself a plate of food and began to dig in - all while helping Tommy eat his own dinner and avoid getting all over us. I look across the table to mom and she smiles at me and Tommy before he stuck his tongue out at me. I look down at him and stuck my tongue out at him and I hear mom laugh at us both.

It felt great to be home again.

There is the long awaited chapter three and Riley and Tommy are home. Sorry that this took so long. I have been really busy lately, but I'm going to do my best to keep updating alongside my Uni work! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"How you feeling baby?" Mom asks as I walk into the kitchen. Tommy and herself were already there and Tommy was eating some ceral.

"I'm good. Hope he didn't wake up or anything." I respond and walk over to my son and ruffle his hair. Of which he stuck his tongue out at me.

"No, found him sat on the couch when I woke up." She replies. She moves away from him while he talked to Toby and ate his ceral and stood close to me while I poured myself a cup of coffee. "Although, he has been asking his bear when daddy will be home." I put the cup down and sigh. Glancing over at Tommy, I feel guilt wash over me as I think about how much he is missing George and wanting him to come home.

"Jax is helping me out. All I need to do is lay low and find a place to stay for a while." I tell her and she grimaces at me. "I'm staying here mom. I can't let you do that for me. I'm going to go flat hunting today, I got a couple hundred left in my bank account. I'll find a job and I'll go from there." I assure her, but she still didn't like it and I could tell by the way she pressed her lips together.

"Why don't you work for Clay in the auto-shop?" She suggests.

"Well that was the original plan. Don't see how that can fail." I take a sip of the coffee and move to sit next to Tommy. "Shall me and you take Toby out today?" I ask him and he nods his head.

"You know, there's a carvinal just come into town. Me, Clay and some of the club are going. Make it a family day out." Gemma tells me and I look at Tommy who looked like he had just been given Christmas early.

"Mommy, will Chibs be there?!" Tommy asks while hugging his teddy with a tight grip. I look over to mom and smiles.

"Let's go see then shall we?"

"Mommy look!" Tommy cheers as he goes past on the catipillar ride. I laugh and wave at him. Seeing him light up like this was the best thing that's happened in a long while. Jax, Tig and Bobby were on the ride with him as well. Seeing three grown men with a child was quite a sight to remember. Once they were off the ride, Jax had Tommy on his shoulders as Tommy cheered in delight. They walked over to me and Jax put Tommy down and he ran to hold my hand and drag me off to go and get cotton candy.

"Mommy, is Chibs coming?" Tommy asks as he chews on the soft candy.

"I think he is busy at the moment baby. Maybe we can get him some popcorn." I smile.

"Is daddy coming here too?" He asks. I stop in my tracks and watch over my baby boy. I knew sooner or later that he would start asking questions. But I haven't got answers for him. I crouch down to look at him directly at his height.

"Baby, daddy is away for a bit. He had to go help some people." I lie to my son. The one person I never want to hurt.

"Like a superhero?" He asks while he runs around me with his arm in the air. I laugh at his actions as he comes to stop in front of me again.

"Yes baby. Like a superhero." With this answer he seems happy and then we continue to enjoy our day.

"Tristan!" I stop walking with Tommy and turn to see a woman shouting at the top of her lungs. I pick Tommy up and put him on my hip while walking over to the panicking woman; as did my mom.

"What's wrong?" Gemma asks her.

"We can't find Tristan." The worried mother replies. I look at mom and then move into action to help find the missing child.

"Tristan! Tristan!" I call out and Tommy helps out by calling out as well. I get a horrible thought run through my mind and soon find myself walking into the wooded area. "Tristan!"

I had found Tristan on the ground in the woods. When I found her I rushed to mom and the mother and we called an ambulance and got her to the hospital as soon as possible.

"Thank you! Thank you for finding my daughter." The mother cried and I half smiled as Tommy held my hand.

"No problem. Just let me know if she is okay." I reply and the woman thanks me again and then goes into the room with her daughter. I look down at Tommy and he rubs his eye, signalling he was tired.

I knew we had to go back to the clubhouse and get him to bed in Jax's room for the night. I walk out the hospital and go to the pick-up truck after giving a statement to the police. I put Tommy's seat belt on and then climb in to my side and drive us back to the clubhouse. When I pull in to the clubhouse lot, I park the truck and then get a now sleeping Tommy out of the truck. I carry him over to the clubhouse, past some of the crow-eaters and club members and walk to Jax's room. I lay Tommy down, gently put his pj's on him and tuck him in with his teddy bear.

I sat on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily as I rub my forehead and close my eyes for a moment. That was a horrid thing that happened to that poor girl. I couldn't imagine what the family are going through right now. I know if anyone lay a hand on my son they wouldn't be on the earth anymore - more like ten feet under it.

I take a quick look at Tommy and then leave the room and gently shut the door behind me. I walk out into the clubhouse and over to the bar. Walking behind it I help myself to a bottle of beer, popping the cap off it and then take a long gulp from it.

"Finally having tha' beer?" I look up to see Chibs on the opposite side of the bar.

"Yeah. Needed it after the last couple of hours." I reply with a huff before gulping some more of the beer. "Want one?" I offer.

"Sure. Haven't got nothing to do till morning." He replies and I turn and grab him one from the little fridges and hand it over to him. He opens it and then we tap our bottle together before gulping it down. I shake my head at the after taste when I put the bottle down.

"You know, I can remember when you left this place. Now you've returned and you got your own little one." Chibs says to start conversation.

"Not so little now. Twenty four and struggling." I laugh and he joins in.

"Got to ask. What made you come back?" He got straight to the point. Something that I liked about the old man.

"George, my partner had a bad run with his family. Dad owned a lot of money to a lot of people. When they couldn't squeeze it out of him they came for George. One minute he was there the next I left the house with Tommy in my arms and blood all over the house." I wipe harshly at the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. Chibs gave me a look of sympathy and apologised for asking.

"Sounds rough." He states and I laugh and nod my head. "Don't worry darling, you got your family here now. We won't let anything happen to you and that little lad." He promises me as he takes me hand into his own. I smile warmly at him to show my gratitude towards his words. "Besides, I made a new friend. Can't let someone hurt me little buddy." He chuckles and I laugh with him.

"I got to find somewhere to stay and first. I can't keep staying in Jax's room." I sigh. Chibs knocks on the bar before pointing his bottle towards the back rooms.

"You're staying here?" He asks and I nod my head in response. "Shit. Why didn't you stay at your ma's?" He asks and I shake my head while my eyes widen.

"Are you insane? I love my mom but Tommy would be spolit to hell and she would have me by my hair if I told him no." I joke and Chibs chuckles.

"You're right." We both take a swig of our drinks. "I know there's a old house near mine that's going for sale. Rent is cheap, decent neighbour hood." I think about his words and then think about the opportunity to get out of here. It would mean that Tommy could finally have his own room and I could settle him into a new school here in Charming.

"That sounds great. But that also means finding everything to move in. I don't mind about me but I need a new bed for Tommy... I need everything for him." I hang my head and look down at the counter. I notice how his hand was still holding mine - he seemed to notice as well and take his hand back. I slightly missed the warmth of his own hand over mine but it was gone now.

"Ya forget you're home with family." Chibs tells me. "Ya don't think we are going to just leave ya alone with it all? I know I won't let the little lad down." He promises me and I smile at him.

"Why are you helping me so much? I mean, I only just got back into town and you barely know me. Sure you watched me grow till I was eighteen but I'm a different woman now." I ask while I lean forward on the bar with my beer. Chibs leans forward as well, staring start back at me.

"Ya family."


	5. Chapter 5

**What is this? Three uploads? Boom, I'm back!**

* * *

"Jax, oh my god." I gasp as I look down at the tiny baby in the box. "He is beautiful." I tell him as I look over to him. Little boy was born too early and had the same heart defect as Jax, Gemma and I.

"Doc said he could be in here for a while. He is in a full recover though." Jax says and I nod my head as I watch over my little nephew. Tommy watched in fascination at his younger cousin and then looked over at Jax.

"Uncle Jax?" He calls.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Is he going to be okay?" Tommy asks and Jax and I share a look before he crotches down to his height.

"Of course bud, and when he is out of here you can hold him and teach him all the cool things you know." At this Tommy smiles and then continues to ask all the things that he would be able to do with Abel. I just watched on with a smile.

"This property would be perfect for yourself and your young son. Two bedrooms, one bathroom upstairs, large open space for your living room and kitchen and the backyard is perfect for the little guy to play on during the summer." The sales woman told me as I looked around the small house. I had left Tommy with Gemma for an hour while I came to look at the house Chibs told me about. And the place was perfect. Just what we would need to start ourselves up.

"This is perfect. How much did you say it was?" I ask the woman and she then looks down at her pad.

"The rent will four hundred a month." She responds with a smile.

The price was a bit high but I could handle it as soon as I got a job in the garage.

"Brilliant, I'll take it." I tell and then she leads me to the counter of the kitchen area to begin signing all the paper work.

"Guess who just got a house?" I giggle with excitement as I walk over to mom and Tommy in the clubhouse. Tommy cheered as I shook the keys in front of me and mom smiled before giving me a hug.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart." She mutters into my ear before pulling away. "When do you move in?" She asks while I let Tommy play with the keys for a moment.

"As soon as I get all the things to move in. I'm mostly focusing on Tommy's room and the living area for now. The rest I'll work out after." I reply. Just as I finished talking the doors to the chapel opened and out came all the club members. Jax saw me and Tommy showed him the keys as he came over to us.

"See you got the house." He smiles and I nod my head.

"Couldn't have signed for it faster than I did." Tommy got sight of Chibs and ran up to him. I smiled at the small sight of how he smiled at my son and played with him while he was still holding my keys.

Mom walked over to Clay and left me and Jax for a moment together.

"What's going on there?" Jax suddenly asks and I turn to look at him, my eyebrows frowned and confused.

"What? Chibs?" Jax gives me those eyes from when I used to bring around someone who he didn't approve and I huff at him. "It's nothing like that, Jax. Tommy hasn't warmed up to anyone before the way he has with Chibs. It's almost like he..." I stop in tracks as I realise what I was about to say. The way that Tommy would run to Chibs and play with him... was exacting like George. "What was the decision on the kid?" I change the topic to avoid anymore crying.

"We're going to find the son of bitch that did it and hand him over to Oswald." He tells me. I nod my head and clear my throat as I felt the familiar burn rising up through it. "Listen, I talked to Tara for you. She has set up some prescribitions for Tommy, all you got to do is go to the chemcist and get them." I nod my head and then he hugs me and walks out of the clubhouse. Turning my attention back to Chibs and Tommy, I see that Tommy was in Chibs' arms as they headed over to me.

"Glad to hear the good news, darling." Chibs smiles at me and Tommy jumps out of his arms and sits on the bar and looks at the prospect behind it.

"Yeah, couldn't have got it without you." I reply and put my hands in my grey hoodie. "Thank you by the way."

"Not a problem. You can just owe me a favour." He winks at me and then walks out to follow after Jax. I turn around to face Tommy and see that Eddie gave him some orange juice.

"Thanks prospect." I tell him and then help my son off the bar and walk outside and watch as Jax and Chibs ride off out the lot.

"Right little one, time we go and sign up for school." I tell Tommy and he looks up at me with a saddened face.

"I have to go school?" He whines and I chuckle at him before putting him in the truck.

I kept myself busy throughout the rest of the day and got most of the important things sorted. I got Tommy's medicine and got him enrolled at the school; of which he started on Monday. He was more excited than he was before now that he had met his teachers. Just met I needed to go shopping soon and get him somethings to take for lunches. For tonight we had to stay in the clubhouse again and then tomorrow, some of the boys are helping me move into the new house. Gemma had found me some old stuff to use until I could get on my feet better. I even got myself a phone. Clay was giving me a job in the garage and everything looked as though it was finally going up. Jax and the others got the son of a bitch that hurt that poor girl and got rid of him. Served the dirty bastard right.

"Mommy, I'm hungry!" My son cried as we got to the clubhouse.

"I know baby, I'm going to get you something once we're out the truck." I tell him and he pouts his bottom lip and frowns. I get out the truck and go to walk around to his side. I see Chibs across the way on one of the picnic benches and a crow-eater hanging around him. Seeing how she was trying to throw herself on him make me uncomfortable and slightly annoyed. I had no right to feel this way but it was boiling in my gut. I get Tommy out of the truck and throw his bag over my shoulder before walking to the clubhouse. His face shines when he sees Chibs but I keep hold of his hand and give him a gentle tug to keep going into the clubhouse.

"I wanted Chibs." He pouts again and I sigh but keep going till I see Gemma.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiles at me and gives me a quick hug before turning to Tommy. "Hungry little man?" She asks him and he nods his head.

"Could you take him and get him something to eat. I need to just have five minutes." I beg her and she looks over my face and sees that something was wrong and nods, then takes Tommy to the kitchen area to feed him.

I go to Jax's room and put Tommy's bag on the bed before throwing myself on it too. I hated the fact I felt that way of seeing Chibs with a crow-eater. I shouldn't of felt that way. Maybe it was just disappointment of seeing it when Tommy was around. But it wasn't his fault, he shouldn't have to worry about Tommy. I was just feeling stupid. I shook it off as quick as it came and left the room to go and find my baby boy with his grandma.

"Gave him some mac and cheese. Sorry it's all we got here today." Mom tells me while she lets Tommy sit on a bar stool and eat his dinner.

"No that's fine. As long as he is eating." I respond and she rubs my arm in a comforting manner. I knew what was coming next.

"What's wrong baby?" She asks.

"Nothing. Just had a bit of a dizzy spell." She gives me the eyes and I roll my own at her. "Really, I'm fine." I assure her and she takes that as my final answer with a huff before saying goodbye and leaving to go home.

I move behind the bar and help myself to another beer and Tommy an orange juice.

"Mommy's not allowed beer." Tommy points at me and I raise my hands in pretend shock.

"And why is that?" I ask him.

"Only daddies have beer. Mommy has juice." He cheers and earns a laugh off Juice as he walked by.

"Well, mommy is being naughty." I wink at him and he giggles before sipping on his juice.

I didn't know what was coming ahead of us but I wanted to make sure that my little boy was going to be okay. No matter what gets thrown at us. And I hope that I hear some news about George soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Right, there is a bit of a time skip in this chapter. As I feel this story needs to more along a bit better. Anyway, enjoy!

"Mommy!" Tommy cheers as he runs up to me from his classroom. I bend down and lift him up into my arms and hug him as he holds onto me tight. "I painted you a picture!" He waves his paper in the air as I walk to the truck. Still wearing my work jumpsuit as I had to go straight back to work for another two hours. I've been working since we moved into our new home four days ago and now Tommy is in school and I'm working to keep him there.

"This is awesome baby!" I praise him as I look over the picture of his red Dragon and little blue knight. He continues to tell me about his day and how he learnt to count over twenty. I was so happy for him to be able to tell me all of this. He was having the best time at school and it made for cute stories for me to listen to from my baby son.

When we got to the garage, I noticed all the black cars watching over the clubhouse. I got Tommy out of the truck and walk over to Jax.

"Mind filling me in on why we got police watching the place?" I ask him. Tommy goes to Chibs and shows him his painting and asking him where he has been.

"ATF are twisting our balls. Just keep an eye out on Tommy. Don't let him go wandering anyway in the clubhouse." I knew what Jax meant by these words. Their gun business is hitting a shithole and now it was coming back on the club.

"Tommy come on," I call to him as he stopped talking to Chibs and ran to hold my hand while I went to the garage to continue working on the car I was fixing till I got Tommy from school.

"Hey darling." I look up to see Chibs walking over to me. "Mind just stepping out for a minute. Club business." He tells me and I nod my head.

"Tommy, wanna go play outside for a minute?" I ask my son while I wipe the oil off my hands. He runs out the garage and over to the little play park and hops onto one of the swings. I play with him for a good twenty minutes before Chibs comes over to us again.

"Everything alright?" I ask him as Tommy climbs on the monkey bars.

"Yeah, just the usual club business." He replies.

"Haven't seen you around in a while. Been doing the dirty with the Irish?" I ask the last part in a hushed tone and he smiles at me.

"Could say that." He replies and pulls out a cigarette from him pack. "How's little man been?"

"Good," I turn to look at Tommy as he played. "Got him into school and he's been loving it so far." I tell Chibs who chuckles as he takes a drag from his fag.

"Glad to hear it." He blows some smoke out his mouth and it disappears before he says anything else. "Keep him close. We might have company today. Don't let him leave ya sight."

"Actually I was gonna ask... if you could watch him for a minute while I finished up some paper work." I ask him and he blows out more smoke from his cigarette. "Won't be long, promise."

"Alright. I'll watch him play for a while." He then leans down presses a kiss on my forehead before walking over to Tommy. I stand and watch them for a moment with a small blush on my face from the way he kissed my forehead but quickly shook it off and went to the office to complete the paperwork off for the car job.

After I had finished my shift, Tommy wanted to stay for a bit to see his uncle Jax and Chibs for a bit longer. I didn't want to object so we stayed for a while. I was sat on one of the picnic benches and Tommy was telling Jax about his new class friends. Beside me was Chibs as we watched over Tommy. It was sweet that Chibs was just as protective of Tommy as me. He didn't have to be, because if anyone touched my son they wouldn't be living anymore. But it was sweet none the less.

Tires screeched to a halt and I knew I needed to grab hold of my son. I moved over to where he and Jax were and picked him up to hold him. Chibs had followed suit and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Go sit down love." He tells me and I look at him and nod my head. Taking Tommy to sit down while ATF agents and Charming PD grabbed all the boys and put them to the ground. An agent came over to me and asked me to stay where I was with my son; of which I listened to and stayed put.

"Mommy why are the nasty men making uncle Jax and Chibs stay down?" Tommy asks as he began to cry. I pull him into my chest and hug him closer to me as I ran a comforting hand through his hair.

"It's okay baby. They have the wrong people. They're going to be okay." I whisper into his ear and kiss his head while gently rocking to calm his sobbing. I notice Chibs turn slightly to look back at us and when he saw that Tommy was crying, he didn't look too pleased.

I sat rocking my son back and forth until the agents got what they wanted - or lack of what they wanted - and left. As soon as they were gone Chibs came over to me and I stood up with Tommy still in my arms. He had calmed down but still looked upset.

"You okay?" Chibs asks while he brushes Tommy's hair out of his face and looks at him.

"We're fine. Tommy just got a little upset." I assure him and Tommy reaches for Chibs, who takes him happily into his arms.

"They weren't nice to you." Tommy pouts as he hugs Chibs and I smile gently at the way Chibs returned his hug.

"I'm alright little man." He assures my son and pulls him back to ruffle his hair; earning a giggle from Tommy. "I'm a big man. They can't hurt me." He then looks at me and takes his sunglasses off. His warm brown eyes looked over me and I smiled at him.

"I'm fine. Just didn't like the idea of Tommy being around all this." I run my hand through my short locks on my head. "I should've took him home-"

"No you shouldn't have." Chibs interrupts. "You have every right being here as much as me." He assures me and then looks at Tommy. "How about, you go home with your ma now and then I'll come over to tuck you in later? Sound like a deal?" He holds his fist up to Tommy, who returns his fist pound and then puts him down.

"You don't have to do that." I tell Chibs and he looks at me with a smile.

"I want to." He replies and I shake my head at him and laugh. "Now go home and relax. It's been a long day for all of us." I thank him again for checking on Tommy and then we go to the truck and drive home.

Sure to his word, Chibs turned up later about the same time I was putting Tommy to bed. Now I stood by the door while he was telling Tommy a story about dragons and knights and making him laugh. It was sweet scene to watch and it made my heart swell but hurt. It shouldn't be Chibs doing this for him, George should be here and making him laugh with these stories.

Chibs started to tuck him in and wished him goodnight before walking over to me. I quickly kiss Tommy on the head and tell him to get some rest before we leave the room and I close the door halfway. I turn to Chibs who was already looking at me.

"Thanks for that." I tell him as I put my hands in my grey hoodie. "You didn't need to do that."

"I told you, I wanted to do that for him." He gives me a gentle nudge as we walk down the hall towards the stairs. "Anything I can do to help that little man out, I'm there."

We walk down the stairs and I walk into the kitchen. I open the fridge and pull out two bottles of beer. Opening both, I hand one to Chibs and take a swig of my own.

"Stick around for a while. Relax," I tease him with his words from earlier and he chuckles after taking a swig of his own beer.

"Gladly." He says as he leans against the counter opposite me and I jump up to sit on the counter behind me.

"What makes you want to help me with Tommy?" I ask him. It had been bugging my brain since the parking lot incident. He looks at me for a moment before crossing his arms.

"I missed the opportunity once. Figured I could try again." He replies and I frown at him. "I have a daughter. I don't get to see her. She was ripped from me years ago."

"Chibs... I'm so sorry." I sigh and put my beer down next to me.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't able to be there for her. But if I can be there for your little man while his father is missing than that's fine by me." He assures me and then looks up at me. "As long as you're okay with it?"

I thought for a moment before answering him

"Not at all. It's nice to see him happy with you." I reply. "Just wish I knew where George was." I look down and bite at the skin at the corner of my nail on my thumb. Chibs pushed himself up and he gently pulled my hand away from my mouth and lifted my face up by my chin. I looked directly into his brown orbs as he looked down at me.

"You'll find him." He spoke and I felt my lips part slightly. "He is one lucky guy to have a woman as determined as you." He moved his hands from their place under my chin and my hand. He stepped back to put a gap between us again and it felt strange to not have him close to me anymore.

Then came the knock on my door.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean you've found him?" I ask Hale as I sat on the couch and looked up at him. I knew what he meant but I didn't want to accept it. I couldn't.

"I'm sorry Riley." Hale mutters. "Officers found him at the side of a road... bullet through the temple." As he spoke my hands began to shake and then so did the rest of me as the tears began to fall. The hole in my chest grew and stretched out the void of pain that ached throughout me as I didn't want to believe what he was telling me. George couldn't be dead. He couldn't. But here Hale was telling that he was just shot through the head not even a few hours ago.

"How do you know?" I snap as I stand up. "How can you even be sure he is George? If your officers were able to find me then its going to be twice a easy for those loan sharks to find me and Tommy!" I all but scream at him. He had stepped back from and Chibs came over to and put his hands on my shoulders to keep me in my place.

"I'm sorry." Hale said again and then he took this moment to leave my house. As the door slammed I clung onto Chibs' kutte and just let it all out. George was dead. He was gone. He wasn't coming to find us. He was gone. Tommy had lost his dad. I had lost my world.

"I can't... I can't..." I whimper through the burn in my throat.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Chibs comforted me. He ran his right hand through my short locks and held me close by my shoulders with his left arm.

"Tommy... he can't-"

"He won't." Chibs stops me from going on. "Come on, you need to go rest."

Mom had heard about what happened through Chibs telling the club that I wouldn't be around for a while I sorted things out for George. I didn't have the heart to tell Tommy - but I could tell he knew something was wrong. He wasn't a dumb kid, he knew when something bad was happening. He just didn't quite understand what was happening yet. I warned his teachers about the sudden passing of his father and they promised to keep an eye on him while he was in school. I didn't want to take him out of school, it seemed to be the best place for him to be for the moment.

Mom was now around the house helping me sort through all the documents to get George's body over to Charming so we could have a funeral here for him. I didn't want to accept the fact that he was dead, but I wasn't going to let his grave be miles away from me either.

"You feeling okay baby?" Gemma asks me as I sip my coffee. I hadn't been able to sleep much since two nights ago, so coffee was the only thing besides Tommy keeping me going.

"I'm fine." I reply and put the mug down and continue looking through the paperwork. I could feel her eyes burning holes into the side of my head and I knew that she didn't believe me. "I'm fine, mom." I tell her again while signing one of the pieces of paper.

"It's not going to be easy, you know." She says and I turn my attention to her. "Getting over him. Saying goodbye." She pauses and I press my lips into a thin line. "But you will get through it baby." She hugs me and I feel more tears fall from my eyes. I wipe them away and then turn back to the papers to get everything finished.

I took Tommy to the hospital so we could meet Abel when he was taken out of the toaster today. Tommy was excited to see his little cousin and I was happy to see Jax get to hold his son for the first time since he was born. We sat waiting in the waiting room for a while until Tommy's face lit up and he ran down the hall. I stand up to see Jax and Chibs, Jax had picked Tommy up as he ran at him and Chibs was saying hello to him. I waited till they came over to me and I hug them both in greeting; holding onto Chibs a little longer before letting go.

"How you doing?" He asks while I look at Jax with a pleading look. He understood what I meant and took Tommy to go see Abel. I turn back to Chibs and cross my arms against my chest.

"Fine. Sent the papers off to get George back here and planning the funeral for next week." I tell him and he nods as he listens. "I just don't know what to do with Tommy." I admit with a sigh. We start to slowly pace towards the room that they were keep Abel in.

"If you can't tell him don't feel guilty." Chibs assures me. "He isn't going to understand it for now. He will learn as he grows older and he will have the memories of what his father was really like." We stopped outside the window of the room and I looked in to see Tommy sat with Gemma and Jax.

"I hate lying to him, Chibs." I look down at my feet and bite the inside of my cheek.

"You aren't lying to him. You are just letting him be until he can understand." He raised my face with a finger under my chin until I was looking at him. "Stop blaming yourself." I wiped away at the tear that fell out my right eye and move his hand from my chin but keep hold of it between us.

"I just want things to be okay for him." I say as I look in on my baby boy.

"And it will be. I'm going to help you through this. Anything you need you call me and I'll be there for you." He promises me and I smile at his words. "Look go in there and meet your nephew, enjoy today. Come by the clubhouse later and I'll sort you and Tommy something out." He tells me and I nod my head while looking down at how our hands were interlocked.

"I'm sure he'll enjoy that." I smile.

"I've got to get back to the clubhouse right now," Chibs sighs. "But remember to come by later." He then places his left hand on the back of my head and kisses my forehead before smiling and walking down the hall. I watch as he turns the corner and leaves my eye sight before going into the room with my family.

Meeting Abel and being able to hold him was the joy that I needed right now. Seeing Tommy being so careful as he held his cousin was wonderful to see as well. He did everything Jax told him to do and made sure not to move an inch while he stared down at the baby. He even asked for a sibling of his own, of which I laughed and called him a cheeky monkey for. But I told him maybe in the future and my heart tugged as I thought about how it could never happen because his father was no longer in the picture.

Once we had said our goodbyes, I took Tommy to grab some take-out to treat him for being a good boy with the baby and we went to the clubhouse.

"Can I see Chibs?" Tommy asks as we walked across the parking lot.

"Of course baby." I answer him and he smiles at me and lets go of my hand and runs into the clubhouse with his bag of food in his little hands. When I entered I saw that the place was near enough empty and Chibs was no where to be seen. I walked over to Bobby and leant against the table he was sat with my hand.

"Have you seen the Scotsman?" I ask him and he looks up at me.

"Had to run out, club buisness." He tells me and I nod my head before going over to where Tommy was sat at the bar and eating his burger happily.

"Baby, Chibs has had to go out-"

"Watch out!" I turned just in time to move both my son and myself out of the way of the Scotsman and Juice carrying through a man towards the chapel. I covered Tommy's eye sight of the chaos that was happening but he still heard the shouts from Chibs and tried to look around me.

"Mommy!" He pouts at me when I don't move and his sight is blocked again. I give him a stern look and he crosses his arms and looks down at his legs as he kicked them out and under the stool he was on. I turn to look Clay and Gemma as they walk in.

"What the hell happened there?" I ask Clay and all I get in response in a grunt and a side look before he walks to sit down. "Lovely." I turn to Gemma who gives me a smile and ruffles Tommy's hair.

"You should probably take him home. It's going to be a long night." She warns me and I shake my head.

"What happened?" I ask as I wasn't given an answer by Clay. Mom then looks into the chapel at the bloody mess that was happening in there.

"Deal gone wrong, now we have an Irish man amongst us." She tells me and I nod my head.

"Tommy baby, go into Jax's room for me please." I kneel down to my son and he looks up at me and nods his head. I give him my phone and unlock it so he could play the learning games on there before watching him go into Jax's room. I then enter the chapel and roll my hoodie sleeves up and look at Chibs across the table.

"Just tell me what I can do." There had been enough death around me and I didn't want this poor man to die too.


	8. Chapter 8

I had done as much as I could in helping Chibs with the Irish man but I had to get back to my son as it rolled over into morning. I went to Jax's room and saw he was asleep on his front in Jax's bed. My phone was next his head as he drooled slightly onto the bed. Picking my phone up and putting it into my back pocket I roll Tommy over gently and pick him up. Walking out through the clubhouse, I feel him begin to stir on my shoulder.

"Daddy isn't coming home is he?" I froze at those words. I lifted his head off my shoulder to see that he was awake and he was looking down. Only now had I noticed how puffy and red his little eyes were. I also realise how he had my phone and on it were messages preparing for the funeral. He isn't stupid. He knew what he had read. I shouldn't have let him go in that room alone with the information that his own father was going to buried in a week.

"I'm sorry baby." I croak as my throat burned as the tears began to fall again. "I'm so sorry." I hug him back into me and he wraps his small arms around my neck.

Tommy hadn't spoken a word to me the entire day once we were back. He sat on the floor with his teddy bear and Drew and coloured in different pictures. He wasn't smiling and neither was I. I didn't want him to know. I wanted to tell him. But I couldn't bring myself to tell him that his dad was going to be away for a while. But now he knew and it wasn't even from his own mother.

"Do you want to out baby?" I ask him as I sat crossed legged on the opposite side of the coffee table he was sat drawing at. He looked at me and frowned as he tapped his fingers on the table. "We can go to the park. Go see if any of your new friends are there." I suggest another idea but it was a weak hearted attempt as he picks up his teddy and stares down at him. We sat like this for a while, Tommy looking down at Toby and myself watching over my son. That was until there was a knock on our door. He looked up at me and I glanced between him and the door before getting up to answer it.

"Hi." I sigh as I see his face.

"Hey." He replies and I step back to let him in to the house. I shut the door and turn to see that he was looking down at Tommy on the floor.

"Ya alright little man?" Chibs asks Tommy, but he gets no response. I cross my arms over my chest and stand next to Chibs. "What happened?"

I put my finger to my mouth and motion for him to follow me to the kitchen. Once we were out of ear shot to Tommy I run my hand through my hair and then explain what happened to him.

"I don't know what to do Chibs. He won't talk. He won't eat." I bite my bottom lip as I lean against the counter top. "I'm worried."

"I know." He sighs and then looks over his shoulder before turning back to me with a hopeful glint in his eyes. "Let me go talk to him."

I follow him back to the living room and watch as he sits himself down in front of Tommy; who had gone back to drawing again. Chibs took a piece of paper and started drawing something himself. I sat next to Tommy and watched Chibs with the same amount of curiosity that Tommy was now giving him. Once he was done he turned it around and pushed it towards Tommy. I look at it as my son does and when I realise what he has drew I start to think this may have been a bad idea.

"Ya see this little man here?" Chibs asks Tommy as he points to one of the stick men he drew, "That's you." I see how Tommy smiles slightly at this as he then points to the stick man holding his hand. "That's ya ma." I smile at Chibs at how he tried to draw my signature grey hoodie look too on the stick man. "Now do you see that one that is flying?" Tommy nods his head and Chibs continues. "This is your da. Although you can't see him, he can always see you." Tommy pulls the picture closer to him and he sits silent for a while looking at the one in the sky and then looks up at me.

"Daddy is like Santa?" I laugh at his innocent little comment and pull him to sit on my lap.

"Kind of. Daddy is going to be your superhero. He may be sleeping for a while but whenever you need him, he will make sure everything goes right." I tell Tommy and he smiles as he holds onto the picture with glee.

I look over to Chibs and mouth 'thank you' to which he mouths back 'always'. I then turned my attention back to my baby boy and how he was planning on being a hero like his own dad.

"Shall we have hula hoops or sweeties?" I ask Tommy as we walked around the shop and coming to a stop at our selections. I decided to treat him since he was really good in school and his teachers told me he was being himself once again.

"Sweeties!" He cheered and grabbed one of the bags of sweets that lay on the shelves. I laughed at his actions before leading him through the rest of the store so I could get some things for the house.

"Miss Teller?" I turn as a woman called me by my last name and see a blonde woman in a up suit walking towards me.

"Can I help you?" I ask her as Tommy held my hand.

"I'm agent Stahl, ATF. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Shit. This was to do with the club. I had to be careful of what I said or I could risk ratting the club out. I nod my head and then she smiles at me. "How's everything going with the funeral planning?" At this I glare at her and turn away and begin to drag Tommy with me.

We reached the checkout but there was a queue. Stahl caught up to us and stood next to me as I waiting in line.

"I know it must have been hard to hear the news about his violent passing. But I don't want you to see this as me peering in but, I need to know... What made you get so close to SAMCRO?" She asks and I refuse to look at her while I respond.

"They are my family and I don't know anything besides how to fix cars." I tell her and she chuckles to herself.

"I meant a certain Scotsman."

"Look, if you haven't got any real questions I would like it if you would stop harassing me and upsetting my son." I snap at her and turn my head to look at her. She stands with a smug look for a moment before she walks away from me and leaves the store.

"Who was that Mommy?" Tommy asks as he looks up at me.

"Trouble."

"She came up to me while I was in the store," I say as I watch Tommy as he showed his new toy to Tig. "I could've throat punched her." I turn to Clay and he didn't look impressed.

"They're targeting all the women. Gemma had a run in with her too." He sighs and then takes a swig from his beer.

"I heard they have Luanne in custody. Is she okay?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Whatever they are trying isn't going to work." He assures me and then he walks over to Tommy and picks him up over his shoulder and my sons giggles filled the clubhouse.

"You okay?" I turn around to see Chibs behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little run in with your new pal Stahl." I tell him and he curses under his breath. "Don't worry, I'm not a rat. I wouldn't do that to family."

"I know you wouldn't but they have the prospects woman too. I don't know if we can trust her to keep her mouth shut." He sighs and I reach up to rub his arm.

"It'll be okay. You guys will figure it out." I assure him and he smiles at me. "Wanna help me rescue my son?" I ask him as we both look over to see Tommy with Tig and Clay. Tommy was on Tig's shoulders now.

"Aye."

The next day I was working the garage and Tommy was sat with me again as he sipped on his juice that I gave him before I started work. I was currently in the office with Tommy as I was going over some of the paperwork to the cars in the garage that needed to be collected soon.

"Mommy, can I go find Chibs?" Tommy asks and I look at the clock and see I only had an hour left, so I thought it wouldn't be too much of a trouble if he went to see him for a while.

"Yeah, just be careful okay?" I tell him and he smiles before giving me a kiss on my cheek and running off to the clubhouse. I watch him until he disappears inside and then I get back to work.

Once I was done, I locked up and went over to the clubhouse. When I walked in there I saw Tommy was watching Chibs playing pool with Tig. I walk to them and Tommy waves as I approach them.

"All done today?" Chibs asks and I nod my head before standing with my hands on Tommy's shoulders.

"We're clear of the ATF ladies and gentlemen!" We all gave a cheer at when Clay announced that and even Tommy cheered with his little roar. I gave Chibs a hug as he came over to me and lifted me up to spin me around.

"My turn, my turn!" Tommy cheered and I go to pick him up.

"Clay, cops!"

The doors all burst open with force and then men in uniform were swarming in. I grabbed hold of Tommy as Chibs moved to be in front of us.

"Get down!" One yells at me while another grabs Tommy from me and throws him on the couch.

"Get your fucking hands off him!" I scream as I go to hit the officer who threw my son. I was then thrown down to the ground.

"Get your hands off her!" Chibs yells as he tackled the officer who threw me and he was thrown to the ground next me and stepped onto keep him from getting up.

"Mommy!" Tommy screamed as an officer had a gun pointed at him.

"Stop fucking pointing that at him!" I yelled as Tommy was crying and I tried to get up again but was crushed under one of the officers feet. The whole club were down on the ground and Tommy kept crying. "It's okay baby." I try to tell him but get shushed by a kick to the gut.

"Fucking arsehole!" Chibs yelled as he tried to move but was kept down.

This whole place was in chaos.

Bobby was arrested and then the officers left with him and allowed everyone else free. I instantly grabbed my baby and he clung to me as he cried into my shoulder. Mom came over to check on me and Tommy and so did Jax, Clay and Chibs.

"We're okay. I'm just going to calm him down." I assure them all but Gemma wouldn't let up.

"Are you sure? Poor kid is shaking." She tells me and I realise that he wasn't just crying. He was having an asthma attack. Chibs noticed too and he ran to the back to grab one of the inhalers I had in my bag in Jax's room. When he returned I sat Tommy down and Chibs sat beside him as we made him take his medicine to calm his attack down.

"Meeting. Now!" Clay bellowed and everyone followed him to the chapel.

"I'll be back in a minute." Chibs says before he walks into the chapel and closes the doors.

Once Tommy had calmed down I sat on the couch and put him in my lap with his teddy bear and a blanket to try and rock him to sleep. It took a few minutes but he drifted off and not long after the chapel doors opened again. Everyone filed out and Chibs came right over to us.

"Let's go back home." He suggests and I took a moment to note how he still called it home even though it wasn't his house. I nod my head and he gently takes Tommy into his arms and carries him to my truck.

The drive was silent as I sat behind the wheel and Chibs sat beside me, holding onto my son with his life. I pulled up onto the drive and turned the engine off before we walked into the house and put Tommy to bed. I ended up walking to my own room and Chibs followed behind me.

I sat at the end of my bed and sighed. Chibs was still standing by the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest and looking at me.

"Where was Ope?" I ask as I realise that my old friend wasn't anywhere to be seen during the arrest of Bobby.

"We think ATF is setting up him to be a rat." Chibs responds and I shake my head as I let out a huff of air.

"That fucking bitch." I stand up and walk over to my window to look out to the night sky. "She is going to get him killed."

"It won't come to that. Ope wouldn't rat." Chibs assures me and when I turn around I notice how he was now standing further in my room than before. I run my head through my hair and close my eyes. When I open them again, Chibs was now stood directly in front of me and his hands had moved to lower my own from my hair. I looked up at his eyes and he stared right back at me. We stood there for a moment like this. Silent and just staring.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask. He doesn't seem fazed by my question and continues to look down at me. His right hand comes up to cup my face and I let it happen.

"I made a promise to you." He mutters and leant down to press his lips to my own.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chibs, no." I say as I pull away from him. I keep my hand on his chest to keep us apart. I felt my whole body shaking. Both with anger and worry. I shouldn't have let that happen. "I can't do this... I'm burying my... We can't..." My words fail as I step away from Chibs and move over to my window.

"I'm burying George in two days. I can't do any of this." I snap, mostly to myself. I drag my hand through my hair as I hear Chibs walking towards me. "Don't." I say as I turn around to face him.

He stood still as he stared down at me. He frown evident from the light coming through the window from the street lights. I was still shaking as I looked at him. I knew that I felt something for him, but it was wrong. I couldn't be falling for another man when I'm just burying my partner in two days.

"This is wrong." I say, my bottom lip trembling from the wave of emotions coursing through me right now. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave." At these words Chibs takes his stand.

"Why is it wrong?" He asks as he steps closer to me again. "Because you were alone and needed someone to cry to? I'm sorry that you lost George, but he knew what the consequences were when those loan shark pricks came into your home."

"Don't you dare say anything about George!" I snap as I pushed him by his chest. "He didn't ask to dragged into his father's affairs!"

"Aye, but he happily went along with them didn't he!" Chibs raised his voice and I felt my heart sink into the pit of my stomach. My eyes brimmed with tears as I started to hit him on his chest, shoulder, anywhere that I could land a hit on. He eventually took hold of my hands and stopped me from hitting him and I broke down into tears. My knees buckled under me and I felt like I was going to collapse.

Chibs lowered me to the floor as I continued to bawl my eyes out. He released my hands and he wrapped his arms around me as he rest his chin on top of my head. And this was how I spent the rest of the night. In his arms, crying over words that weren't meant to be said but were.

What was going on between us was right, but not the right time.

* * *

"Mommy, can I go play?" Tommy asks as I was repairing the engine to a car that was brought in this morning. I stand up straight from being under the hood of the car and wipe my hands with the already dirtied rag before taking Tommy's hand and leading him outside. I could use with five minutes with him anyway as I had been working all day. The events of three nights ago were still playing in my head. I hadn't had chance to speak with Chibs since as he had been running errands for the club.

George's funeral was yesterday. Tommy was upset all day, but he seems to have perked up today which is good. Mom, Jax, Tara, Clay and a couple of the others turned up to pay their respects. Chibs showed up too, but I didn't want to talk to him more than him asking if I was okay. He sat with Tommy most of the day and my son wouldn't let him leave his side until he had to leave on club business. I felt the worse yesterday. Not only was I saying goodbye to my old life, but I was saying goodbye to the man I had loved. The man who gave me a child and a reason to be happy. But it was gone now and I had to move on, for Tommy's sake.

As Tommy ran around playing on the play park, I decided to go sit on one of the benches and have a smoke. An old habit I picked up again since I've been back in Charming.

"Hey Jax!" I call across the lot as I see him walking out the clubhouse. He strolls up to me and I stand up to greet him with a hug.

"How you been?" He asks me and I take a puff from the cigarette in my hand.

"Could be better." I reply and we sit on the bench together as we watch Tommy laugh and play.

"The little man is getting out today." Jax tells me with a smile. I look at him as my own smile comes forward.

"That's brilliant! I'm happy for you." I congratulate him and throw my arm around his shoulder. "Things are slowly falling into place, huh?" Jax's smile dims before it is replaced altogether by a frown. I take my arm off his shoulder and look at him with concern.

"Not really." He mutters. "The ATF was trying to set Opie up as a rat. I'm just worried what Clay is going to think about it all."

"I'm sure he understands. He wouldn't do the club any harm, Opie would never rat regardless. There is too much at risk for him." I try to assure Jax but he still has the same frown as before.

"We'll see." He says before standing and saying goodbyes. I finish my fag and grab Tommy before getting back to work.

* * *

"Where are these going?" I ask as I walk into the living room with bowls of chips and dips.

"On that table over there sweetheart." Mom replies as she busies herself with cleaning the couches. I place the bowls on the table and then Tommy comes running in with Dona and Opie's kids. Dona comes in from the kitchen and places more bowls next to the ones I've already placed.

"The kids are getting along great." I say to her as we watch Tommy telling the two children stories of his magical adventures.

"They are, it's great for them to play together." Dona replies and we both share a smile. "I still can't believe you came back."

"Well, I had to come home some day or mom would have sent the dogs after me." We both share this laugh as mom sends a playful glare my way.

Tonight was the welcoming home party for my nephew Abel and everyone was in high spirts. We were all just waiting on Jax to come in with the little angel in his arms. I went into the kitchen to grab myself a drink out of the fridge. When I closed the door and turned around I was surprised to see Chibs.

He was standing in the doorway as though he had just walked in. His eyes met mine and he looked away as quickly as he could. I move from the fridge to lean against the side of the sink; whilst he went and grabbed himself another beer from the fridge.

"Can we talk?" I brave myself up and get his attention as I knew we needed to talk about what happened that night and where we were going forward. He closes the fridge and then leans against it whilst twisting the cap off his bottle. He waits for me to start as he takes a drink from his bottle.

"Look, I'm sorry." I begin and then swallow the lump that was raising in my throat. "I'm just not ready to move on. With everything that has happened and with returning home with Tommy, I'm not really sure where I'm standing with everything. I don't want you to get stuck it all. You already have the club. It would be selfish to drag you into my own issues." I finish as I look down at my hands as I continued to fidget.

A small silence fell between us and all that was heard was the sounds coming from the living room. I looked up again as Chibs put his bottle on the counter next to him and took of his sunglasses; placing them on his shirt.

"Riley. I'm sorry for what I said about ya ol' man." He begins as he crosses his arms. "I'm sorry for being too forward with ya. But I'm not sorry for being there for you and tha little lad." He then takes a step towards me so that he was now holding my hands in his own.

"I understand that this isn't the right time now. But, I'm not going to give up on ya." I stared into his brown orbs as he spoke. "Its not selfish to need help. Whether I'm a shoulder to cry on or being a best pal to my little buddy." We both laugh softly at those words.

"I'm not going to let you down. That's my promise." He finishes and I'm taken back by how open he was with me.

"We take it easy." I speak up as he runs his thumbs over my fingers. "Maybe not now but someday."

"I know." He smiles. I nod my head and fall into his embrace as he wraps his arms around me. Standing together like this for a moment before pulling away to look back up at him.

"Now let's back to tha party." Chibs cheers and I laugh as I follow him back into the living room.


	10. Chapter 10

Jax came through the door as I was sat on the arm of the couch next to Chibs. Tommy saw the baby and he was instantly at Jax's side. I stood up just as everyone else did and got to look at my little nephew. Clay was joking around and offering the baby boy his first drink with his grandad. I smiled as Jax leant down to show Tommy his new cousin and the look in Tommy's eyes as he giggled while Abel held his finger made my heart swell. I had always thought about having another child so that Tommy wouldn't be alone. But that thought was just another thing to add to my list.

"Wanna hold him?" Jax asked me as I smiled down at the gorgeous little boy that was my nephew. I nod my head and Jax carefully passes Abel over to my arms. I cradled the baby into my chest as I lightly bounced him.

"Hey little guy." I cooed at him as his small eye darted around looking at all the wonders around him. Chibs reached around me and let Abel grabbed hold of his little finger.

"Tight grip on ya lad." He chuckled and I gave a soft laugh too.

"Mommy, can I hold him?" Tommy asked and I looked to Jax for confirmation and he gave the go ahead. And that was how most of my night consisted. Sitting with Abel in my arms and watching Tommy run around with Opie's kids. Chibs would come and check on me every so often as well, I had reduced myself down to just drinking coffee as I wanted to take care of my little nephew.

The party was going great. All I could see were smiles and all the club relaxing for once in the blue moon. Tommy was now being picked up by Chibs as he was talking to Opie and Tommy rested his head on his shoulder; a clear sign he was getting tired. Meaning I would have to take him home soon.

"Can I get a hold now; you've been hogging him all night." Tara asks as she sits down next to me.

"Sure." I reply and then slowly pass my nephew over to her. She looks down in adoration at the small boy and I decide now was the time to question her on my brother.

"So, you and Jax?" I raise an eyebrow and she smiles at me in a short response before talking.

"Yeah, I don't know. It's…"

"Complicated?" I finish off for her and she nods her head. "What's so complicated? You love him, right?" Again, she nods. "Then go for it. I know he has been smitten with you since he first lay his eyes on you."

"It's not him that I'm worried about." Tara sighs and I follow her sight over to where Wendy was talking to my mom. I knew exactly who she was looking at and I knew exactly why.

"You know, when I first got with George I had to deal with his ex." I began, which dragged Tara's eyes back to me. "She was a mean bitch I'll tell you that." I laughed and she let a smile come to her lips. "But I told him. It was her or me. He had no issues with cutting her off completely. I made my intentions known loud and clear and he followed them. Jax just needs to know who he really wants." I finish and Tara nods her head before I give her a smile and depart to go check on Tommy.

I found my son sat with Opie's kids and I smiled at the sight of them just playing. Tommy was watching as Ellie was playing with Kenny's hair. He saw me and ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Mommy, can you play with my hair?" He asks me with his little smile. My heart swelled at seeing him happy and enjoying himself, how could I say no to that face?

"Of course. Hairdresser mommy to the rescue." I reply and sit on the floor next to Ellie and Kenny. Tommy moved to sit in front of me and then I was running my fingers through his hair and putting some of his long locks in tiny ponytails with the bands that Ellie gave me. I sat Tommy like this for a couple more minutes, until the kids decided to run around playing hide and seek. I happily let Tommy run and hide as Kenny began counting. I stood up and went to the kitchen to begin making myself another coffee to finish the night off before I would take Tommy home.

Once I was done, I re-joined the party and leant against the wall near the kitchen as I watched over how Kenny found Tommy hiding in Chibs' jacket. My chest shook with my laugh as I walked over to them.

"Mommy look!" Tommy cheered as he showed me again how he had hidden in Chibs' jacket. I shook my head at my son, as he then came back out of the jacket and jumped down from Chibs' lap. "Thank you Chibs!" He says and then he was running off with Kenny to go find Ellie.

"Riley." I turn around at the sound of my name being called. Dona was smiling at me as she came over to me. I gestured for us to move to the other side of the room as it was less crowded with the sons. "Your son is handful."

"Oh, I know, I pushed him out." I laugh in response and she joins in. "But he really loves Kenny and Ellie. Anytime you and Opie want some alone time, just drop them over to my house and they can have a sleep over." I offer her and she smiles in thought.

"That'll be great. You free next Saturday?" She asks me.

"I'm pretty sure, why?"

"We should have a night like we used to. Come by and I'll make sure to have a couple drinks ready." She suggests. When we were younger, before I left, Dona was one of my closest friends. I felt wrong for not talking to her a lot while I was gone, and I hadn't had chance to catch up with her since I've been back. So, having a night like we used to, much to our parent's warnings, sneaking alcohol into one another rooms and laughing about silly things, seemed like something we could both need.

"I'd like that." We then both click our mugs together and smiled.

* * *

I had finished my coffee now and thought it was time to start clearing up some of the mess with Mom. Tommy was happy sitting with Jax as he was letting him hold his little cousin again. I could see he was tired so I tried to make cleaning as quick as I could.

"You don't need to help sweetheart, get that little man home." Mom tells me as I walk into the kitchen with a black bag in my hand.

"I'm just helping, Tommy is holding little Abel with Jax anyway. He'll be okay for another ten minutes." I reply and Mom rolls her eyes at me. "You know, I got my stubbornness from you."

"That's what worries me." I laugh at her response before I continue clearing up plastic plates and washing up glasses.

Once I was done, I entered the living room again to see that Opie, Dona and the kids were leaving.

"Leaving without a goodbye?" I ask as I walk up to them all.

"Just returning the favour." Opie replies. I put my hand over my heart and act shocked.

"That hurt man." I say and then he laughs before pulling me into a hug. Once we had released one another, I moved to hug Dona.

"I'm holding you to that deal for Saturday." I whisper in her ear and she laughs as she pulls away.

"Better bring your best stuff." She replies and it was my turn to laugh at her.

"Tommy come say goodbye." I call to my son as he waits for Jax to take Abel from him. He then bolts over to Kenny and Ellie and hugs them both.

With our final goodbyes they all left the house and I closed the door behind them.

"'Cuse me doll." Tig says as he opens the door again and leaves. I raise my eyebrow at seeing Tig being one of the first to leave a party for once.

"Alright little man, say goodbye to everyone. It's time to go home and go to bed." I say as I turn Tommy around by his shoulders then he goes to Gemma to start his train of farewells. I get his backpack with his toys together and get his coat.

"You leaving darlin'?" Chibs asks as he comes up to me by the front door.

"Yeah, I've got to get Tommy to bed. That and I want to go to bed myself." I reply as I shrug my shoulders.

"Alright. Come 'ere." He sighs and pulls me into a warm hug. I held onto him a little longer than I should've, but it felt nice to have him holding me.

"I better say goodbye to my mom and brother or they'll both kill me." I joke before walking over to my mom and Jax and saying quick goodbyes. Tommy held my hand as we walked out the door and Chibs followed us. I put Tommy in his seat in the truck and give him his teddy bear to hold whilst I drove. I close the door and then walk around to my side where Chibs had already opened the door for me. I smiled to him as I climbed in and he closed the door behind me. I rolled the window down so that he could lean on the door and say goodbye to Tommy.

"Be a good boy ya ma." He tells Tommy, who in response puts his finger on his nose and smiles when Chibs copies him.

"Since when did you have a little thing going on here?" I ask the pair as I ruffle Tommy's hair.

"Like I said, we're best pals. Aren't we buddy?" Chibs reaches across me and then the two children fist bump. Chibs pulls his arm back and then turns his attention back to me. "Will I see you tomorrow around the clubhouse?"

"I might drive by and see how everyone is doing in the morning once I drop Tommy to school." I reply and he nods his head before leaning in to press a kiss to my forehead and then tells me to drive safe.

When we arrive home, I make Tommy brush his teeth while I stand next to him and brush my own. Then he put his pj's on and I tuck him into bed. I go back into the kitchen to get a glass of water before I head to bed myself when my doorbell rings.

I open it to see Chibs stood there and he looked worried.

"You need to come with me." He says and doesn't say anything else as he starts towards his bike.

"What's going on? I can't leave Tommy." I call to him as he starts his engine.

"Ya ma is coming to get him, she wasn't far behind. Leave the key for her and get on." He demands and I glance back into the house and back to him before I get the key out the door and leave it in the plant pot next to my door before climbing on the back of Chibs' bike. He passes me his helmet and then he pulls off the side of the road and down to the main highway.

When I see the flashing blues, my gut churned at what or who I was about to see. Just as Chibs pulled up to the tape, the rest of the sons did as well, and Opie pulled up in Dona's car. I pulled the helmet off and stood bare foot on the road before I rushed over to see what was going on.

"Dona!" Opie yells and I stop in my tracks as I see my best friend on the floor in a pool of her own blood. "Dona!" Opie called again as he saw Dona lay on the floor and then fought against everyone to get to his wife.

I couldn't breathe. My best friend, who I had just seen less than an hour ago and made plans to catch up with, was dead. The flush that once filled her cheeks was now pale. Her chest didn't rise with air, it was stone still. Her hair was matted with blood from the hole that had been blown through her skull.

I made my way over to Opie as he held his now dead wife in his arms. His cries of pain broke the hold of the tears in my eyes as I knelt behind him as he slowly released Dona. I helped him stand and we both embraced each other as the tears didn't stop. Supporting one another as we came to terms with the loss of Dona.

She was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

After I had dropped Tommy into school, I drove my truck back home. I entered my house and sat in the kitchen with a coffee and a cigarette. My bad little habit of smoking was becoming more frequent with all that is happening around here lately. The question sometimes arises whether if I should've come back. But I knew I needed to. However, my problems were looking less and less important with every turn in this town.

I hadn't heard any news from anyone about whether they had found out who it was that had killed George and even the law wasn't sure. So, there could be the chance that they wouldn't come too find me and Tommy and that the debt ended with George. But there was also the risk that they were looking for us. But I didn't know what to do.

I didn't want to ask Jax about anything, not today. I would have to wait for a while until everything had settled down. For now, I would continue working at the garage and take care of my son.

I drop my cigarette bud into the small glass of water next to my coffee before I finish the coffee off. Standing up, I grab my keys to my truck and the house and leave.

* * *

"Hey Mary." I greet as I hug Opie's mom and she returns the hug. She gives me a small squeeze before letting me go and then we both look outside to see Jax and Opie sat talking. "How have the kids been?"

"Poor Ellie hasn't stopped crying all day. Kenny just doesn't understand yet." She replies and I watch as Opie moves away from Jax and pushes Ellie on the swing she was sat on.

"Anything that I can do to help, just let me know." I offer to Mary and she smiles in response.

Jax walks into the house and stops as he sees me.

"Hey, didn't know you were here." He greets as he hugs me.

"I was just going to speak to Ope." I reply as we pull away from one another. Jax looks down at me and shakes his head. I knew that meant that I shouldn't go out there. If I knew Opie, he wasn't in the mood to talk but I wanted him to know that he wasn't alone in this. I knew what it felt like to lose your partner. I just wanted to help.

"I know what he is going through, trust me. He is going to need everyone he has." I tell Jax and he nods his head.

"Just let him be with his kids for a while. Come see him later." He suggests as he puts his arm around my shoulders. "I need you with me right now, sis."

"Jax what's going on?" I ask. He would only ask me to be there when something was seriously wrong. The last time he had, he was almost locked up for some dumb shit when we were kids. I turn to Mary and smile.

"Go, I'll call if we need anything." She assures me. I hug her once more before I follow Jax out of the house and get into my truck to follow behind him on his bike.

* * *

Jax and I sat on one of the benches outside the clubhouse. We both had a cigarette in our hands and sat in silence for a while, just waiting.

"Remember when you almost made prospect?" Jax brings up out of the blue. I raise my eyebrow at him, and he looks at me.

"Why you are bringing that up for?" I ask, suspicion lanced through my words as he smiles at me.

"Just answer the question." He gently shoves my shoulder and I take a drag from my cigarette. Blowing out the smoke I remember back to before I left. Jax and I had been talking about convincing Clay and the others for ages about letting a woman patch in. But mom had been against and it led to some of the members declining me of the place as prospect.

"Yeah, mom had terrified most the club into saying no." We both laugh a little at the memory of how scared shitless Tig had been of mom.

"You ever think about trying again?"

"Jax, why are you bringing this back up? Honestly." I press to get to the point of why he was asking me all of this. He sighs as he throws his cigarette.

"I need someone in the club that I trust." He says and I frown. "This thing with Donna… I don't think it was on the outside."

* * *

I stood outside Tommy's school as I waited for my son to come running out to me. I needed to see his smiling face after the news I'd heard today. I watched the other families waiting for their children to come out. I envied them in a way. They didn't know the shit I did, didn't have to deal with any mess that the club was dealing with. Sure, they would lose people and have their own debts and troubles – who doesn't. But they didn't have SamCro as a family.

"Mommy!" Tommy cheers as he runs up to me. I smile the moment I see his little brown eyes, so full of joy and innocence. I pick him up into a hug and he returns the hug before he pulls away and begins to tell me all about his new friends and how he learnt to do maths.

I pulled into the lot and Tommy was quick to get out of his seat and out of the truck. He grabbed my hand as I walked into the clubhouse. After I had left earlier, Jax had told me to come back after I had Tommy so that we could discuss with some of the members about the possibility of me joining as prospect.

I knew the shit I was getting into was dangerous. But Jax needed help in order to take down Clay and stop him from ruining this club any more than he already had.

I had a son this time around too, I knew this was a very risky thing to take on with being a parent – but we all had people we wanted to protect.

"Riley."

I look up from the bar as Jax stands next to me.

"You still here?" He smiles as I shake off my thoughts and smile back at him.

"Yeah, sorry." I look around to see a couple of the members sitting around the clubhouse and notice how Tommy had ran off to Chibs. I send a smile his way when he winks at me.

"I've spoken with Piney, he's on board with you being a prospect." Jax tells me and I nod my head. "Bobby will have to proxy his vote. I'll have to get a message to him through Rosen."

"A lot of trouble for me. We sure we going to do this?" I turn my head to look at Jax. He shares the same look of worry that I hold with him.

"Our only option at this point." I nod my head in agreement before I pat his shoulder and we set about talking to the guys before they have to go into the chapel.

I walk over to where Tommy was telling Chibs about his new friend, Rebecca, and how they would play tag at recess.

"Sounds like lil' man here got himself a date." Chibs smiles as he looks up at me. I bend down to Tommy and put my hand on his knee.

"Baby, you can you go play with uncle Piney. Mommy needs to talk to Chibs." I ask him. He doesn't argue and hugs Chibs before he runs over to Piney and starts playing with him.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Chibs asks as I sit next to him. My right knee bounces slightly with nerves and I look at Chibs.

"Jax is going to bring up me becoming prospect in the next sit down." I cut straight to the point and wait for his reaction. Which he rubs his eyes and sighs.

"Ya know that's not going to sit well. Not right now." He says and I nod.

"That's why we need you to be on board." I tell and he goes to argue but I continue. "Look, the club needs numbers. I'm more than ready to follow my family. If it means I can protect my family and have Jax's back, then I'm doing it." We sit in silence as everyone else was talking or listening to the music that played in the clubhouse.

"You don't know what ya getting yaself into, sweetheart." Chibs says as he puts his hand on my knee, stilling it from bouncing anymore. I look back at him and sigh.

"I do. I want to." I assure him.

His jaw clenches and unclenches as he ponders over the words we shared and then he taps my knee before the members all went into the chapel. Tommy comes back over to me and I let him play on my phone as I sit and wonder what the outcome of this meeting is going to be.

* * *

After Piney had walked out of the chapel, all the other members sat with their heads hung. Jax sat forward a little and the others knew what he was about to bring up.

"I want to put up a vote to let Riley become prospect." Clay's head shoots towards Jax after he spoke. The room suddenly felt like it had been cut off to air. Tensions were growing and everyone could feel it.

"Not a chance." Clay grumbles.

"Look. We need the numbers right now. Riley is more than capable in protecting herself, hell we almost patched her in before she left." Jax says as he looks around the table to the other members. They all shared a look with him as he plead for them to help.

"We don't patch women." Clay states simply.

"This isn't a time for that shit." Jax glares at Clay as he speaks. "We are running low on people who we can trust. Riley is one the strongest and most valuable people on our side right now. She could do so much for this club. Hell, she already has."

The room grows silent again as Clay and Jax stare one another down.

"Jackie boy is right. We need the numbers and Riley is more than willing to do what is needed." Chibs was the first one to speak up.

"Are you all forgetting she has a kid?" Tig speaks up, defending the side of Clay.

"We all have family man." Juice speaks up and Tig glares him down.

Again, silence fills the room. Jax and Clay stare each other down. Clay is the first to give.

"Fine. After we bury Donna, we'll put this up for a vote." Clay gives in and slams the hammer on the table.

* * *

I watched as the members all came out of the chapel and Jax came over to me as I stood up to meet him halfway.

"Clay's put it up for out next meeting." He tells me and I smile, a small weightlifting itself from my shoulders.

"The easy part is over then."

* * *

After spending time over at Jax's with Abel, I took Tommy home so that we could go to bed and be rested for the events coming tomorrow.

I had just got Tommy tucked in after he had fallen asleep on the couch with me as we watched a movie together. I went back downstairs when I heard the door knock. I looked through the peep hole to see Chibs stood there in a black hoodie.

Opening the door, I look at him as he stares down at his feet.

"Chibs?" I ask and he looks up at me. His eyes were dark and hooded as he stepped closer to me. He didn't say anything as he pulled me into his chest and held onto me as though I was going to disappear.

Once he let go, he entered my house and went to the living room and sat down on the couch. I sit next to him as I put my hand on his knee.

"What's going on?" I ask him.

"Ya sure you want to join this club?" He asks as he looks at me. Something was raging behind his eyes as they darted around my face.

"Yes." I nod my head. He sighs and grabs hold of my hand that was on his knee. We sat in silence for a while as I watched over him thinking.

"Think ya could handle killin' a man?" He asks. I didn't answer his question right away and this seemed to make him frown more. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed my knuckles before resting his head on my hand. "Can ya handle anything that the club needs ya to?"

"Chibs." I stopped speaking as I think over the possibilities of having to kill. I would be in dangerous situations all the time. Putting my life at risk to protect those around me. I risked not seeing my son again. I risked everything.

"I know the risks. But this is what I want." I tell him. He sighs and lifts his head up from my hand. He looks at me again and a smile pulls at the corners of his lips.

"Ya as stubborn as ya brother." He says and we share a small laugh. "But I can see I won't change ya mind." I shake my head as he speaks. He leans forward and presses a kiss to my forehead and then rests his own on mine.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up and noticed the warm body behind me. I turn my head to see Chibs had moved from the couch to my bed during the night. But he had stayed on his side and was snoring louder than the rumbling of his bike. I smiled at the sight him lay there. But it quickly faded as I realised what today was.

Today we would be burying Donna.

I get up out of bed and walk out of my room to go get Tommy to wake up. But he was standing outside my door rubbing his eyes with Toby in his other hand. I smiled at him before picking him up and then he caught sight Chibs in my bed.

"Did you have a sleepover without me?" He pouts and wiggles to get out of my arms. I put him down and he runs over to Chibs and jumps on him, causing the poor man to jump with fright. He looks down at Tommy and smiles before he starts to tickle him.

"Stop!" Tommy squealed as I watched them with a warm feeling in my chest. The hole that been there felt almost healed as I watched the pair get up and head towards the bathroom after Tommy asked Chibs to help him brush his teeth. But it soon started bleeding as memories of George and Tommy plagued my mind. I pushed them aside for the time being as I got ready after Tommy and Chibs left the bathroom.

Once we were all ready, Chibs said he had to leave to be there early and then I got Tommy to the truck and drove to the funeral. I was shocked when I saw the number of bikes riding with Donna, but it felt great knowing that they all made the journey to help pass on one of our own. I sat with Tommy on my lap as I sat next to my mom and Chibs stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't see Jax anywhere until he I saw him walking up to the casket. Tara met him halfway and put his kutte on him before he put a flower on the casket and nodded to Opie. He walked away as the ceremony was coming to an end. Once we were able to walk away, I asked Chibs to keep Tommy with him as I went to find my brother sat with our brother's gravestone. I joined him as he handed me a cigarette. He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed the side of my head before Piney came over to us with a thick envelope in his hands.

"Time for a change." He told us both and walked away again. Jax passed me the envelope and I opened it to pull out the contents.

"I think you should read it." He tells me as I read over my father's name on the front page. I nod my head before we walk over to where our dad was buried. We stood side by side as we looked down at our dad. Jax had put his arms back around my shoulders and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Do you all like that Riley is getting the chance at joining the club? Are you liking how close her and Chibs are getting? Let me know! I love to hear feedback from my readers.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Mom asked me when she cornered me in the garage.

"I take it Clay told you?" I throw my own question at her. She was fuming about the news of the vote tonight. She never wanted her daughter to join the club, but now it was out of her hands.

"Have you even thought about your son in all of this?" She presses and I put the rag I wiped my hands with back in my pocket.

"Yes." I tell her. "I've weighed out every risk and everything else that comes with the club. My son will be safe. Hell, I might even have actual help in finding the men who murdered his father."

"Is that what this about?" She frowns at me. I shake my head at her and huff a laugh.

"No. This is about family and protecting my own." She crosses her arms against her chest ready to fire back at me before Tig grabs her attention for keys on one of the cars. Once she walks away, I rub my temples and groan from the small headache that was growing. I step outside for a cigarette and sit on one of the benches. I watch as Tommy was playing with Ellie and Kenny as Mary watched them. Tommy had grown very attached to the two ever since Abel's welcome home party and I wasn't going to stop him from being around them. Even if I felt like I was putting too much on Mary; but she assures me every time that it's better for the kids to be happy.

"Riley!" I turn my head to see Clay calling me over to the clubhouse. I kill the end of my cigarette on the table before heading towards him as he led me into the chapel. I closed the doors behind me, and he stood as I leant against the table.

"You understand my concerns with letting you patch in?" He asks me as he puts his hands on his hips. I nod my head in response before he continued "I don't know what shit Jax has been whispering into your ears, but it stops before it hits this table."

"He just wants his sister to be supporting him through all this. Besides if it weren't for mom, I would already have a seat at this table." I remind him and he smirks.

"You are really just like your mother." He taps me on the shoulder before walking out of the chapel. I stay where I am for a moment as I think over his words before leaving to get back to work.

* * *

I spent the better half of my day fixing up a bike that I had been given by Jax. He had found it off the side of the road and thought I could use it. When he first brought it in, I saw how much work would be needed to make her run again. The engine was completely bust and needed to be replaced. Some of the framing was bent and had to be either repaired or cut out and replaced. But overall, I had made it halfway through the work it needed.

The garage had shut roughly two hours ago. Mary had come over to me and told me that Tommy wanted to sleepover with the kids, so I said goodbye to my baby, and he went home with them for the night and I would get him tomorrow when Mary dropped him off to the garage.

I sat beside the bike alone in the garage, it was dim with only a few of the lights on as I continued to work. I wanted to get as much done as possible tonight, so tomorrow I could test her out.

"Lookin' good, darling." I look up to see Chibs walking in through the open garage door. I smile as I set the tools down and stand up wiping my hands on the rag from my pocket.

"Yeah, should have her running smoothly tomorrow." I say as we both admire my handy work. He came to stand the opposite side of the bike before he spoke again.

"The club took the vote." At this my attention is pulled to the garage doorway again as the others have started to walk in. I watch as they all stand around me and the bike. I looked to Jax as he smiled at me.

"What's going on?" I ask as I watch them all with a curious eye.

"We sure about this?" Opie asks Jax and the pair look to one another.

"Only way to make sure she is ready." Jax says and then the pair look back at me with an evil glint in their eyes. I feared for what I was going to be put through next. Clay then leads his hands on the bike in front of him.

"Where's your son?" He asks me and I tell him that he was having a sleepover. "Good." They all then started to file out of the building. I gave a confused look to Jax and Opie as they stood waiting for me.

"What the hell is going on?" I question the two as I follow them outside. I see how the others were walking up to the ring where Half-Sack was waiting inside. "You got to be shitting me." I groan as it all clicks into place.

The club wanted me to prove that I could handle myself and were going to put me up against Sack as a test of strength.

"Only way we were able to convince everyone else." Opie tells me before I come to a stop in front of the club. Clay turns to me as Chibs comes up to me and starts to tape up my hands – not to mention the look of worry he gave me.

"Rules are simple. Fists only, last person standing. If you are the last standing, then you'll be wearing some new leather." Clay tells me and I look around at the rest of the club and they all give me their smiles of assurance.

Chibs finishes wrapping up my hands and then pats me on my shoulders before I exhale a breath, I didn't know I was holding. I look up to Sack in the ring and shake my head as I laugh at my situation. I pull my work shirt over my head, leaving me in a black tank top and toss it at Jax before I jump up onto the ring and climb in.

"Don't go easy on me, Sack." I tell him as I shake my arms and get a hold of the sudden nerves running through me.

"Couldn't if I wanted to." He smiles at me and we both put our hands up.

"Let's go!" Clay shouts and then we were moving towards one another.

I dodged as many punches that Sack threw at me and then threw a few of my own at him. We weren't holding back. Both of us panting for breath as we dug into one another. Both our bodies were wearing thin whilst the guys all shouted and cheered for us both. I went for a right hook, but Sack beat me to it and hit me across the cheek. I fell down to my knee as my hand came up to feel my cheek. With my head hung, my hand on my cheek, the other must have assumed that I was out for the count.

I moved my hand from my cheek and see the blood that lay on my fingers. Seeing my blood for first the time like this was strange. As though something snapped in me, I looked back up at Sack as he was silently celebrating his victory. But he soon stopped when I stood back up. I spit onto the floor and lunged for him.

Hit after hit, Sack was backed up into the corner and I didn't stop my attack. I vaguely heard when Clay demanded Jax and Opie to get into the ring. They grabbed me by my arms and pulled away from Sack – also pulling me from the weird trance that I had entered. I looked to Sack and saw as he held onto the ropes for support.

"Shit, Sack I'm sorry." I gasped as I walked up to him and helped him stand up properly. I turned to see all the others smiling at me. I helped Sack out of the ring and sat him down on the bench before turning back to the others.

"Think she did enough?" Jax asks as he looks to Clay, who in turn then looked to me. A smile pulled onto Clay's face as he nodded his head. Jax looked back over to Opie who was holding onto a kutte before tossing it to Jax.

My brother walked up to me and held open the kutte for me. I look at him and a smile break out on my face and I slightly winced from the ache in my cheek, to which the guys laughed before I slid into my new prospect kutte.

"Welcome to SamCro." Clay says as he pats me on the shoulder and then the others cheered. I was being pulled into hugs by all of them and being congratulated on my fight.

"You went crazy on Half-Sack." Juice laughed after he hugged me.

"I don't know, think we got a mini fighter on our side." Tig says as he ruffles up my sweat damp hair. We joked around for a moment before Jax told Chibs to get me stitched up after he had finished with Half-Sack.

I sat on the bar as Chibs cleaned up the cut on my cheek. I had gotten my shirt back from Jax and hung it from the waist band of my bottoms; after using it as a towel to wipe away the sweat on my face and neck.

"Didn't think ya had it in ya to fight him." Chibs says as I wince as he presses against my injured cheek.

"I used to box with Jax and Opie in high school. I'm a little rusty, but I'd be damned if I lost that fight." I tell him and he laughs while finishing up with my cheek.

"There ya go," He grins before tapping my arm. "Good as new, sweetheart."

"What do I owe you, doc?" I ask as I playfully punch him in the arm. He laughs as he puts his hands either side of me on the bar.

"Free of charge for a beautiful face." He smiles and I give my own smile. I noticed how close we were to one another and he seemed to take notice of it too as he cleared his throat and stood back up straight. I instantly missed how close he was and how we were having our little moment of flirtations. But I guess that was part of us taking things slow.

"But I could be a cheeky bastard." He smirks before taking a swig from the beer he grabbed from the bar.

"How so?" I pressed him as I noted we were alone in the clubhouse after everyone had decided to head out for the night.

Chibs finished his beer before placing the bottle back onto the bar. He looked at me with a new sense of confidence and I felt like everything stopped moving. He moved towards me and pulled my legs apart, placing himself between them and pulled me close to him before leaning down and pressing his lips against my own.

I didn't fight against it. I melted into him. One of his hands on my back and the other holding the back of my head as my own came up around his neck and tangling my fingers into his hair. Our kiss was heated and rushed. His hands started wondering down my sides as I pulled myself flush against him. He moved down from my lips to my neck. Biting and nipping at the little sensitive areas and I moaned with each bite and kiss he gave me. I brought him back up to my lips and we were both panting when we stopped and looked at one another.

We knew a line was going to be crossed if we went further, but we didn't care. His hands cupped my ass as he picked me up and carried me to his dorm room. Kicking the door closed behind him as he slowly let me down as our lips stayed locked. I pulled my kutte and let it fall to ground before pulling away from Chibs for a second to pull my tank top over my head.

He pulls me back into him and groans as his mouth connects back to my own. Pushing me back until the back of my knees hit the bed and we collapsed onto it. Chibs quickly threw his kutte and shirt he had been wearing away as we moved up onto the bed. His hand trailed down my sides again and came to the waistband of my bottoms. We shared a look as we panted to catch our breath.

We were going to cross that line.


	13. Chapter 13

**_This chapter is for a little fun. It does continue on from the last chapter but after this one, I'll be going back to season two and continuing on Riley's path alongside the sons._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

I sat in the garage trying to fix the left brake on my bike the next day. I had woken up pretty early this morning and decided to get up and get out of Chibs' room before anyone turned up at the clubhouse. I opened up the garage for mom too.

Now I was sat here finishing my bike so that I could try her out today. I wasn't paying much attention to everyone around me. But I did see the looks that Chibs was giving me as he leant over the engine of a car that got brought in. We hadn't spoken to one another since last night – mostly due to my own doing but I wasn't ready to talk about what we did last night. Hell, I had been the one that said we would take things slow but ended up in bed with him the first chance I had.

Feeling frustrated with myself I tossed the wire cutter in my hand across the garage at the wall. A couple of the others in the garage froze at my sudden outburst, even Chibs as he watched me with a careful eye.

I caught mom looking through the blinds at me as I walked out of the garage to get some fresh air. I went over to the benches by the clubhouse and sat on top of it as I lit myself a cigarette.

"You okay, baby?" I look up a moment later to see my mom had came over to me. She gave the look that said, 'don't lie to me' and I almost caved in and told her about my previous night events but withheld myself from doing so.

"Yeah. Just getting annoyed with the bike." I lie and take another drag. Mom turns back to look at the garage and when I see that she was looking at Chibs. Who had decided to step out of the garage for a smoke too and leant against the building. He looked over at me and I took notice how his jaw clenched and unclenched before he looked away again. Mom then turns her attention back to me and I quickly look away from Chibs.

"You haven't got to feel bad." She takes my cigarette out of my hand and takes a drag of it. I raise an eyebrow at her, and she rolls her eyes at me. "I'm old, not blind sweetie."

"It shouldn't have happened. I can't do that to the club." I sigh as mom passes me the cigarette back. She gives me a look, the kind that she would give me when I was a kid and brought a boy over to meet her and Clay. The kind made me want to just curl up and disappear.

"You wanted to be part of it. Now you have to own it." She tells me and walks back off to her office in the garage. I finished my smoke and flicked it away from me. Shaking my head, I stood up and went back to the garage.

* * *

"Mommy!" Tommy cheered as he ran over to me from Mary's car. I dropped everything I was doing and ran to meet him halfway. I picked him up in my arms and span around as I held him close to my chest.

"Oh baby, mommy has missed you so much!" I cheer before pressing all over his face as he squealed with delight. I look over to Mary as she gets out the car. "How was the little troublemaker?"

"Good as gold. Didn't want to leave the kids." She smiles and I thank her again for taking care of him and then she leaves the lot. I turn my attention back to Tommy as he held onto his teddy bear.

"Wanna come see mommy's new bike?" I ask him and he beams with glee as he nods his head. I let him down and hold onto his hand as I lead him over to the almost fully restored Harley.

"Whoa!" Tommy cheered as he ran up to the bike. "Can I sit on it?!" He cheered again as he pointed to the seat. I smiled as I helped him onto the seat and he tried to reach for the handles, but his little arms were just a little too short to reach.

"Once it's done, shall me and you take it for a ride?" I ask him and he nods his head. I ruffle up his hair before helping him off the bike and he saw Chibs at the other side of the garage and ran over to him.

I noticed how Chibs had been keeping an eye on us since he got here and was prepared for Tommy to jump up into his arms. Tommy went straight into telling him about his sleepover and Chibs was all smiles with him. I exhaled a breath before I made my way over to them. Tommy turns to me and then beams as he talks again.

"Mommy is going to take me to ride her new bike!" He pointed over to my bike and Chibs raised an eyebrow at me.

"Is she now?" He asks my son, looking at me with an amused face.

"Yeah, mommy is really good at driving." Tommy boasts with a smile on his face.

"Are we sure mommy can even reach the handlebars?" Chibs chuckles and I hit him in the shoulder for his little dig at me.

"I'll have you know I can ride circles around you." I cross my arms over my chest and smirk. "What do you think I would get grounded for as a kid."

Chibs puts his spare hand up in defence and Tommy high fives him and giggles. I ruffle my son's hair and Chibs puts him down.

"Alrigh', ya willing to beat ya top rocker on that, prospect?" He challenges me. Calling me prospect made me laugh at him.

"You're on, old man."

* * *

After making sure that the engine would run and finishing the paintjob on the body of my beauty, she was ready to be taken out on the road. Jax had came into the garage and congratulated me on fixing her up and I told him about the challenge that Chibs and I had thrown at one another. Word went around the club and when it got to Clay, he decided to use it as a test on me once again.

"Put your helmet on." I tell Tommy as I put the small helmet on his head, and he clicked the strap under his neck, and I tapped the top of it. "Safe?" I ask and he nods his head before I put my own helmet on.

"You even know how to ride that thing, doll?" Tig asks as I get onto my bike. I flip him off and earn a few chuckles off the others as they all mounted their own bikes. I turned to Tommy and lifted him up to sit in front of me so that he could be safe with me on the ride.

"While we ride, you hold onto mommy's arms okay." I tell him and he nods his head before holding onto my arms as tight as he can. Mom was on the back of Clay's bike, Tara on the back of Jax's and once everyone was mounted and ready, we rode out to a deserted highway. I rode alongside Half-Sack behind everyone else.

Tommy cheered loudly as we rode to the location and I couldn't help but laugh at his joy of being on the bike. I would have to take him out on rides more often if he loved them this much.

When we came to a stop, mom came over to get Tommy from me to keep him with her. Before he left, he leaned up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good luck mommy!" He smiled and then walked off with mom. I pulled up alongside Chibs as Jax came to stand in front of us and in between the bikes.

"Rules are first one to make it up the highway and back first wins." He says and then he reaches behind him to get his gun from his waistband. "You both ready?!" I looked over to Chibs and held out my fist, to which he hit with his own and we both revved our bikes up.

Jax fired a shot into the air and we were off. I released the clutch and shot off down the highway. The air whipped past me as the speed picked up and my bike roared. I looked to my left to see Chibs side by side with me and I laughed and revved the engine more and started to accelerate. I kept going until I reached the end of the highway and slowed down to turn around and head back down the highway to where we began.

Chibs had caught up with me and was right by my side again. I looked over to him as he did to me and blew him a kiss before revving her up once more and speeding ahead of him and crossing the point Jax stood.

Once I had come back to everyone, they cheered and congratulated me on my victory as I got off my bike. Tommy ran up to me as I took my helmet off and I picked him up as he cheered for me.

"Mommy won!" His gleeful cheers made everyone else cheer and then Clay came over to me.

"I'll hand to you, sweetheart. You know how to ride." He patted me on the shoulder and then pulled me into a hug after I put Tommy down. When I pulled away Jax and I clashed together as he laughed with me and ruffled my hair.

"You did good, sis." He told me and I shoved his shoulder and then all the members were clapping me on the back as they cheered. I laughed in the middle of them all before they all stopped, and we all got mounted onto our bikes again and rode back to the clubhouse.

* * *

It was dark when we got there, and everyone was enjoying a drink in the clubhouse. Tommy was watching as Jax and I played pool. He sat on the couch with Tara as he showed her his teddy bear and told her stories of his made-up adventures with him.

"Mind if I steal ya sister for moment, Jackie boy?" Chibs asks as he comes over to us and leans on the pool table. I look at Jax and he gestures for me to go with Chibs and I put my cue down on the table and tell Tommy to stay with Tara before following Chibs outside.

When I close the clubhouse door behind me, I follow Chibs as he walks over to the boxing ring and leans against it. I stand in front of him and put my hands on my hips.

"This the part where you tell me that you went easy on me?" I ask him, hoping to get a laugh out of him but he just stands there looking at me.

"You left this mornin'." He says and I feel a lump form in my throat. I move my hands from my hips into my pockets and look away from him down to my boots.

"Had to open up shop." I try to convince him.

"Ya a shite liar." He snaps and I look sheepishly up at him and he was frowning as he looked back at me. I sigh and run my tongue along my teeth.

"What do you expect me to say, Filip?" I ask him and take my hands out of my pockets. "Thanks for the sex. I'll come back when I want more?" I wave my hands around as I talk. "Sorry I let this happen even though I said let's take things slow?"

"Ya didn' have to say anything." He snaps at me as he stands up straight. He takes a few steps to close the distance I had put between us. His breath brushed against my face as I looked up at him.

"Then what?" I ask him. My hands clenched and unclenched by sides as I tried to stay calm with him being so close to me. Looking up into his brown eyes, I began to lose myself in them.

"Stop pretendin' like there ain' something here." He says. His hand comes up touch my face as he brushes his thumb against my cheek. I shivered a little at just his small touch and he noticed it too as he smirked.

"The others would kick both our asses." I tried to reason, mostly with myself. I knew I couldn't keep going after Chibs, I was part of the club now – even if it was just as prospect. They wouldn't take kindly to the new member sleeping with one of their brothers. Especially with Jax and how I was meant to be here to help him get the club back in order.

"I couldn' give a shite about what they think." Chibs frowns before putting his hands on either side of my face. I looked up at him after taking a deep breath and biting at my lip.

Like mom had said, I chose to join this club. If I was going to start this shit, then I would have to own it while it lasted.

"Fuck it." I say and pull Chibs down to me and press my lips to his. My hands ran through his hair and his ran down my sides to cup my ass. If I had already crossed the line, then I was going to fucking dance along it.


	14. Chapter 14

**_So the start of season two begins now! Are you enjoying the story so far? Let me know! I love feedback and take into account to what my readers want._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

I stood with Sack as Tig, Jax, Clay, Chibs and Juice all fired rounds into targets from the guns supplied by the Irish. I jokingly threaten to staple Sack's kutte to the wooden crate behind us and he shoved me away from him and I shoved him back as we laughed at one another.

Over the last three months, myself and him had gotten closer due to us both being in the same position as prospects and being made to do all kinds of random shit for the club. He was like having another kid. Tommy liked he too and would always want him to teach him how to fight – sometimes I wondered what the others would be saying to my son to make him want to learn from Sack.

Another thing that had been happening over the last few months was Chibs and I kept on whatever it was that we are. But around the club, I was simply a prospect and we wouldn't make any advances towards one another. He would come over the house a lot of the nights, sometimes Tommy would be awake and be happy that he was having a sleepover. Other times he was either with Mary and the kids or asleep and that left Chibs and me up to do whatever we wanted to one another.

As far as I was aware, mom was the only one that had caught onto me to and Chibs and she kept giving me knowing looks whenever he and I were alone in the clubhouse. But we knew better than to do anything in the clubhouse or we risked being caught by one of the other members. If anyone asked why he was spending so much time at the house, we would put it down to Tommy wanting to see his favourite member of mommy's club. Juice had taken offence to that when Chibs told him and whenever Tommy was around, Juice would be trying to win him over with sweets and allowing him to be used a personal pony.

I had also started reading the book that my father had written and seeing some of the things that he said about the club made me wonder what Jax and I were going to do about it all.

"Prospects!" Tig shouted and Sack and I stopped goofing around as we turned towards him. "New targets, let's go!" I shoved Sack one more time and moved to take down the ripped-up targets and replaced them with new ones. I finished stapling the last target while Sack struggled with his own as gun shots rushed past my head.

"Hey, hey!" I shouted as I ran out of the way to avoid being shot by Tig's sudden antics. Once I was out of the way, Chibs started to join in on winding Sack up as he shot his stapler gun back at them.

"Yeah, great job. You'll shoot off my one last nut. Great sponsor." He calls over to them as Chibs and Tig laugh. I shake my head at the pair before they all walk into the warehouse and leave me and Sack outside while they are talking to the Irish.

Before long, the deal had been made and Sack and I were helping to move the crates of guns into a black van. As I was helping Sack load one of the crates, I noticed the tension between Clay and Jax as they spoke to one another. Jax moved away from him and he nodded to me before he mounted his bike.

"What was that about?" Sack asks me as I turn back to him.

"Not a clue." I slap him on the shoulder before loading up the last of the crates.

Once they were loaded up, I walked over to my bike as Sack got onto his own.

"Wanna come and get my son with me?" I ask as I clip the strap to my helmet under my chin. When he agrees, we both reeve our engines and drive off to Tommy's school to pick him up. I told Sack to wait by the bikes as I went into the grounds to pick my son up. As I stood waiting, I noticed all the usual parents that stood on their own or with their babies – a couple of the parents stared at me with my prospect kutte on with dirty looks. I continued to wait as the children started to come out of their classrooms. But what caught my eye was the hooded man that stood by the school gates. I frowned as I look at him and tried to see who it was but with no luck due to how far he was.

"Mommy!" I turn around to see Tommy coming over to me and I open my arms for him. He hugs me and I ruffle up his hair before turning to walk back to Sack. I look over to see that the hooded man had left, and my panic didn't settle.

Once we got to the bikes, I gave Sack a look and he instantly knew it meant trouble. I got Tommy in front of me on my bike and put his helmet on and we drove very quickly – as quick as I was willing to go with my son on the bike – back to the clubhouse.

Pulling up alongside the other bikes that were parked, I looked over to the gate to see a silver car had pulled up on the other side of the road.

"Baby, go with Eddie into the clubhouse." I tell Tommy as I continue to look at this car after getting off the bike. "Sack, get Chibs for me." He nods his head before he and Tommy race each other to the clubhouse. I lean against my bike and light a cigarette as I continue to watch the car. There was two men inside, one was hooded and the other had a hat pulled over his eyes. I couldn't make out who they were, and it was beginning to really worry me.

Chibs emerged from the clubhouse and he walked over to me with a concerned frowned on his face.

"What's wrong, love?" He asks and I point to the car outside the gate.

"They've just followed me from Tommy's school." I reply and he curses under his breath as I take another drag. "If it's who I think it is, then I need to pull Tommy out of school until it sorted."

We both stood and watched as the car pulled off after a few moments and then I let the panic that was rushing through me release. I walked over near the boxing ring where the punching bag was and started letting out my frustrations on it. Hit after hit, I felt my body shaking with the adrenaline and I kept going until I was out of breath and Tommy had ran back outside to me.

* * *

"I haven't been able to say this yet on a club level." Clay started as everyone settled in their seats and looked up to him. Either smoking or drinking a beer – I decided to do neither for the time being. "We're all broken up about what happened to Donna. She was a great girl. I know how much you loved her. She sure loved you."

I started to tune out the conversation as my mind wondered over to the men that had followed me and my son from his school today. The men who had killed George knew where I was; they knew where to find my son when he wasn't with me.

"I want Jax and Riley." I snapped out of my thoughts to see Opie looking over to me. A pleading look in his eyes and I knew what he needed me and my brother for. Clay was pinning the murder of Donna on another man while the one who did it was sat in this room.

I nod my head to him, and a faint smile pulled his lips before it disappeared again. Clay called the meeting to an end and I went to get up and looked to Jax who gestured for me to leave. I walked out of the chapel and closed the doors behind me – leaving Jax and Clay inside.

Opie turned to me and I walked up to him before we hugged one another.

"You sure, you want me there?" I ask.

"Of course." He pats my back and then leaves to go outside. I watch him leave and then walk over to where Tommy sat with Sack at the bar. Tommy had his fists up and was blocking Sack's playfully punches. I quickly played Sack's arms behind him and he struggled against me.

"Quick Tommy, get him!" I cheered for my son and he started his little punches onto Sack. I knew he was okay because Tommy wasn't a fighter at heart, he was too gentle to be one. I let Sack go after a moment and he shoved me – earning a shove back in return.

Jax came over to me and tapped me on my elbow, giving me the signal that it was time to go. I turn back to Tommy and smile.

"Baby, mommy has to go do something." I start as I put my hands on his shoulders. "You are going to stay here with Eddie, and he will play all afternoon with you." When he hears this, Tommy nods his head and I pull him into my arms and kiss his head. I let him go and turned to Sack and pointed my finger at him.

"Do not, and I repeat not! Let him out of your sight." Sack nods his head and then I clap his shoulder and follow Jax after taking my kutte off – leaving me in my black hoodie – out to the truck and van.

* * *

I sat between Jax and Opie as we pulled up across the street of the man that Donna's murder was being pinned on.

"That's him." I say as I look at the photo on the report and hand it over to Jax. "Restocking his dealers."

"Elian Perez." Jax says he looks over the report. "Out of Corcoran three months ago, manslaughter. A Chinese menu of drug and assault charges." I kept a watchful eye on Opie as he glared at the man that sat on his bike. Tig and Chibs pull up next to us in the van.

"How do we do this?" Tig asks and Jax and I look around.

"Too many eyes here." Jax replies. Opie taps me and I see that the Mayan was on the move. I hit Jax and he starts to follow him. We followed around for a minute and that's when he pulled onto an empty street.

"This street is empty." Opie says. I look at the Mayan and then get an idea.

"Pull up beside him." I tell Jax and then climb out the back window and onto the bed of the truck. I look back at Tig and Chibs and wave for them to get ready. Jax does as I told him and drives up beside him. I take a deep breath before running and leaping off the truck to tackle the Mayan off his bike.

We both come crashing down onto the road as his bike falls. I roll on the road before I stop and get up with a groan. I run over to the Mayan and tackle him again before he can get his gun out and start firing. Jax and Opie come over and drag him to his feet as I get off him.

"What the hell, ese!" He shouts as Tig opens the back of the van and pulls him into it.

I take a step towards the truck and groan as I wrap my arm around midsection as a pain shoots through my ribs.

"The hell were ya thinkin', lass?!" Chibs snaps as he walks over to me.

"I was thinking of getting the bastard that killed Donna." I snap back and groan again at the pain. Jax comes over to me and stares at my arm with concern.

"You alright?" He asks and I nod my head. Chibs shoots me a look before going over to the van and I limp over to the truck.

We drive off to a more isolated spot so that Opie could do what he wanted to the man. I stood next to Jax as Chibs and Tig pulled the Mayan out of the van. They threw him to the ground and Opie went straight over to him with a gun pointed at his head.

"Tell me you did it." He growls.

"What are you talking about?" The Mayan panics as he looks up at Opie.

"Tell me you killed my wife." Opie snapped and cocked the gun.

"I swear! I don't know what you're talking about man!" The Mayan tries to reason. But there wouldn't be any reasoning here, he had to die for something he didn't do.

"Ope!" I shout and move forward to pull him away the man. Jax came to my aid and we pulled him away from the situation to let him breathe for a moment. Chibs followed us over and I stood in front of Opie as he shook with rage.

"The hell you doing man?" Jax questions him and Ope shakes his hand off his arm, along with mine.

"I'm not leaving here with any doubt." He replies and I take this time to step in.

"The longer this takes, the greater the risk." I tell him and he looks down at me. "Ope, just do the guy and let's get the hell out of here." Opie looks between Jax and I.

"You guys can go. I've got to do this my way." I shake my head at him.

"Opie listen-"

"If this guy hurt Tommy, you'd be ripping every last bone from his body." Opie snapped at me and then realised his words before taking a deep breath and then looked back at me. "I have to know."

I nod my head in response and I pat his shoulder. We hear a gunshot and instantly back over to where Tig and a now very bloody Mayan lay gurgling on his own blood.

"Broke loose and reached for my gun, had to blow him up man." Tig explains and I narrow my eyes at him. I knew he was lying; the Mayan knew he hadn't done anything but Tig didn't want him speaking anymore.

Opie looked back at Jax and I.

"No doubt, this guy killed Donna." Jax says and that was all it took before Opie shot the Mayan through the skull. He pulled out his knife and bent down to the Mayan. I looked away as he started cutting into the guys chest. I felt my stomach do flips and knew I was going to be sick if I watched.

"That's so Alvarez knows who and why." Opie says and I turn to see a giant 'A' in the corpse's chest. I shake my head and look to Jax.

"Get rid of those guns. You guys take the van, head back. I'll dump the body." He says and I instantly knew what he wanted to do.

"You're dropping him on Mayan turf. Ya can't do it on your own, Jackie boy." Chibs says and Jax tells him that he'll be fine. Tig, Chibs and Opie walk back over to the truck and van. I look at Jax as I turn to leave with them.

"We need to make sure this doesn't end up at our back door." I tell him and he nods his head. I walk back to the truck and hop in next to Opie. I grab my ribs again as they flare up in pain.

"Thank you." I look up to Opie as he drove us back to the clubhouse.

"No need to thank me, Ope." I tell him. "You would've done the same for me."

* * *

Tommy had wanted to stay with Kenny and Ellie again tonight and I wasn't going to stop him from going. I dropped him off and thanked Mary again for taking care of him. I returned back to the clubhouse to join the party for Bobby's return. There were loads of people drinking, smoking and laughing. I head inside to the bar and grab myself a beer from one of the croweaters working behind there tonight.

I then made my way back outside as I lit a cigarette. I sat on top of one empty benches and watched on over party.

"Ya took a risky move today." I smile as I hear the familiar Scotsman. He sits next to me and takes my cigarette to smoke.

"Just doing right by the club." I reply before taking a swig of my beer.

"Aye," Chibs sighs, exhaling the smoke from my cigarette. "But ya could've gotten yaself killed."

"But I didn't, so there's that." I reply and smirk. He knew I wouldn't let him win this argument and he just smirked back at me, throwing his arm around my shoulders.

We both looked up as a car pulled up into the lot.

"The hell?" I frown before getting up and following Clay over to the car. Four men get out and one walks right up to Clay.

"Garage is closed." He says to the man in his fancy suit.

"We're not here for, uh, car repairs. I understand you're a Camacho fan." The man speaks as he holds up a small box towards Clay, who doesn't even look at it.

"Who are you?"

"Just dropping by to give you a little friendly advice." The man in the white shirt spoke up. He looked from Clay to where I stood beside him. The look he gave slightly unsettled me, but I didn't let my face show that – keeping my jaw locked and my eyes narrowed.

"And what advice would that be?" Clay asked.

"We feel it would be best for all concerned if you stop dealing arms to the One Niners and the Mayans." At this most of the club starting chuckling and I joined them in the façade.

"We're just mechanics and Harley lovers, man. Got something against bikers?" I speak up and the guy in the suit looked down at me and smiled.

"Such a small girl like you?" He teases and I give him a sarcastic smile. I also feel Chibs step a little closer behind me as his hand touches the bottom of my back.

"That's one of Darby's guys back there." Tig tells Clay and I notice that the two men behind this prick were in fact part of the racist group among Charming.

"Mr. Darby is one of our supporters."

"Expensive car. Hell of a suit. All of your teeth. Must be the top of the Aryan food chain, huh?" Clay asked the man.

"What you do for a living is between you and your maker. I'm not here to adjust your moral compass. This is just a reality check. You're a criminal and you're done selling guns to colour." I heard Tig cock his gun then and Clay stopped him. "Are you gonna shoot me, Mr. Trager? With all these witnesses?"

"Look, uh, I don't know what Darby told you and, uh, I don't know what your angle is, but let me be real clear. Nobody threatens SAMCRO. And nobody tells us what we can and can't do. Black, brown or white. So, why don't you just climb back into your little German clown car and drive back to Nazi town? 'Cause the next time you piss all over my shoes, he will kill you. I don't give a shit how many witnesses there are." Clay threatens the man. I find my smirking at them and knew that everyone else would be too.

"My shop opens in a few weeks. Until then... enjoy." The man then puts the box down at Clay's feet before moving to get back into his car. I move with the others to circle the car and the one in the white bumps into me.

"Sorry." He says and I glare at him as he gets into the car. I turn back around to Clay and the others as Chibs picks up the box and passes it back to Clay. I walk back over to the bench that I had been sitting on and go back to drinking and Chibs joins me.

Not long after, another car pulls up into the lot, but we all know who it is and start cheering as Bobby steps out. Everyone starts hugging him and welcoming him back before Chibs helps him put his kutte back on and then I walk up to him.

"See you got some leather." He smiles and I laugh before hugging him and I welcome him home. I see Agent Stahyl and decide to go over and have some fun as Clay thanks her for bringing home Bobby.

"Why don't you stay for a while. Bet you could do some serious damage to a striper pole." I offer and she glares at the kutte that sat on my shoulders.

"Like you wouldn't know." She says before getting back into the car.

The party continues to rage on now that Bobby was back, and I kept drinking. After being around Juice, Chibs and some of the other charters, I felt like it was time to go home. I walk over to the bikes as I finish my cigarette and flick it away. I sit on my bike and grab my helmet.

"Leavin' love?" I look up to see Chibs had followed me to the bikes.

"I've welcomed the princess home." I tell him and sit still on my bike with my helmet in my hands. Chibs leans down and holds onto my bike after checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking our way.

"How 'bout I join ya." He offers as he leans down and presses his lips to mine. I smile into the kiss and bite my lip when he pulls away.

"Better get on that bike." I tell him and he smiles before moving to his own bike.


	15. Chapter 14 5

**_How are you enjoying this story? Do you like the path Riley is taking? Let me know! I love to hear from you all! This chapter is an inbetweener, if you will._**

 ** _Warning! Smut ahead._**

 ** _Enjoy! ;)_**

* * *

I stood in my bathroom as I look through my cabinets to find any painkillers that would make the pain in my ribs disappear. It was still dark out; I couldn't get comfortable with this pain running through my ribs. I finally find some painkillers and knock them back with a glass of water. I put my hands on my sink as I let my head hang. Things were moving really quick lately.

I was in the club as a prospect. Although, Jax was trying his hardest to get me fully patched in. I had some kind of sex fuelled relationship with Chibs that was intoxicating. Every moment that I got alone with him was either passionate and light-hearted or rough and powerful. But with each moment I could feel myself falling further and further into the man that he was.

The men who had murdered my ex-partner George knew where I was – or at least an idea of where I worked. They knew where Tommy went to school. I would have to take Sack with me every time I went to get from school or at least send someone in the club to protect whoever was getting him.

I run my hand through my short locks and look at my reflection. I jump a little when I see Chibs in the doorway. Stood only in his boxers, as I had robbed his shirt to put over my naked body when I came in search of painkillers.

"What're ya doin' up?" He asks as he walks forward and puts his hands on my hips. He trails little kisses along my neck, and I sigh in content as I watch him in the mirror.

"Just needed to get some water." I reply. He turns me around and I rest back against the sink. He puts his hands either side of me on the sink and I let my own rest on his chest.

"Wanna tell me what's goin' on in tha' lil' head of yours?" He asks and I look up into his eyes. They were staring back down to my own as I smiled at just the sight of him.

"Just thinking about everything lately." I sigh. My right hand moves up to his face and I let it hold the side of his face. He smiles at my touch and presses a kiss to my palm. "I'm just worried." I tell him with all honesty. I was worried. With what Jax and I had been planning, the things I had read that my dad wrote, protecting my son and now we had neo-Nazis at our back door.

"Ya ain't got nothing to worry 'bout." Chibs says. I smile at him trying to reassure me, but these thoughts would always be in the back of my mind. Festering and planting more worries and doubts back there.

"Speak for yourself, old man." I tease him and he cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Ol' man, am I?" He smirks. His hands move from the sink to grab my hips and lift me up so that I was sat on the edge of the sink. My arms go up to rest on his shoulders as I smile. "I'll show ya who ain't ol'." He smirks and clashes his lips with mine. I run my hands through his hair and grip onto it, earning a low groan to rumble through him.

He lifts me once again and my legs wrap around his waist as he carries me back into my bedroom. Our lips never leaving one another as he lowered me down onto my cushions. His hands dipped under the shirt of his that I wore, and we pulled apart so that he could once again throw it to the floor.

His lips parted from mine as he started moving down my neck, to my breasts and down my stomach. My hands gripped his hair as his tongue ran along my folds. He circled my core before indulging himself within me. My back arched from the bed as I moaned and shook from the sensation running through my body. Heat began to pool in my stomach as I came close to my release. It almost bursting at the seems as Chibs pushed his finger inside me. I couldn't keep thinking straight when he slowly pulled it out and curled it up on re-entry.

I moaned and felt my body release from the pleasure he was giving me. I felt him bite into my left leg and kiss it when he let it go. He moved back to me as he opened my legs wider with him knees. His left hand going to grab my hip as the other pulled me up. He knelt on the bed as I wrapped my legs him. His lips found mine again and I could taste myself on his tongue as it glided against my own.

His boxers had found themselves on the floor with the shirt soon after. I grinded my hips against him and he groaned as his hand gripped my hip with enough strength to bruise. I moved my hips again as I settled down onto him – erupting gasps and moans from us both.

Chibs guided my hips as we started to move with one another. Moans and grunts coming from us both as we gave into each other. My hands gripped at his hair as my forehead rested against his. His left hand moved up my spine and held the back of my neck as he pulled to his lips. His thrusts becoming an unrhythmic mess as we were coming closer to ecstasy.

I gripped his shoulders as the waves of pleasure came crashing into me and leant my head back. He buried his head in my neck as he released. We rode out our climax together.

We both panted to catch our breath as we came down from our high. Chibs rested his head on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my body and held me to his own. I ran my fingers through his hair as we stayed like this for a moment.

He lay back down on the bed and lay his head on my stomach. I reached across the bed and pulled the covers over us, leaving his back bare as he cover my lower body.

"Definitely not old." I say as I run my hands through his hair. His chuckles rumble through his chest and he presses a kiss to my stomach. He reached up to my right hand and brought it down to his lips to kiss he knuckles and then held it close to his face. He gently ran his thumb in circle on the back of my hand as I smiled down at him.

As we lay like this, the hole that been punched through my chest after I had lost George felt like it was stitching itself back together. Making me feel like myself again – making me feel alive. I didn't want to admit anything to him. I didn't want to say those three words. I didn't know what his reaction would be. I didn't want to ruin whatever it was that we had. And for now, what we had was perfectly fine with me. But I knew it wouldn't be perfect forever.


	16. Chapter 15

**_Hope you are all enjoying this story. I've been spending a lot of my time on this as of late as I grown to really enjoy this story myself._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

I groaned as I was awoken by the sound of something either vibrating or shaking very violently. I felt Chibs' arm move from around my waist as he turned over.

"It's yours." He grumbles and moves to wrap his arm back around me. I aimlessly reached out to the bedside table and tapped it a few times before my hand grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I groaned as I wiped my eyes.

"Riley, it's Tara. Look you need to get to my place. Your mom…" She trailed off and I felt suddenly very alert.

"What's going on?" I ask as I moved out of Chibs' arms – much to his protests. "Is she okay?"

"Just get over here and be quick." She tells me and then hangs up. I look at the lockscreen on my phone before I get up and start to get dressed.

"Where ya goin'?" Chibs asks me as he watches me rush around the room to find my jeans.

"I've got to run out." I tell him as I see my jeans by my wardrobe.

"Love, it's five in the mornin'." He groans as I pull my jeans up my legs.

"It's urgent." I sit on the end of my bed as I pull my boots on. As I finish lacing my last boot up, Chibs put his arms around me as he kisses my cheek.

"Need me to ride wit' ya?" He asks and I look at him. I shake my head and press a kiss to his lips.

"Don't wait up." I tell him and then head out of the house.

* * *

I pull up outside Tara's house and cut the engine off before removing my helmet and letting myself into the house.

"Tara?" I call as I walk in. I go into the living room and stop when I see Tara wiping at the gash on my mom's face. "Jesus, what happened?" I ask as I move quickly to sit next to my mom.

"I thought I told you not to call her." Mom snaps at Tara who just gives my mom a sympathetic look.

"What's going on?" I ask and look between the pair. Mom and Tara share a look before Tara gets up. She walks out the room and I take her place so that I could sit in front of my mom.

"Mom, what happened?" I ask her and she looks up at me. Her gaze doesn't last long on me before she is trying to say something, but the words seem to fail her. Tears start to form in her eyes, and I reach forward to hold onto her hands. "Hey, hey." I try to comfort her, but she shakes her head.

"They jumped me." She whimpers and for the first time ever, I watch as my mom starts to cry. My heart pulls in my chest at the sight and I'm quick to pull her into a hug. She clings onto me and I rub comforting circles on her back.

"Who did it, mom?" My voice cracks as my own tears start to form.

"Those… those guys who turned up at the party." I tense up at the thought of what they could've done to her. I knew the feeling I had about them wasn't good. But I never, ever, would've thought they would do something like this.

"It's okay, mom." I assure her. "I'll get them. Jax and I-"

"No." She pulls away from me. She wipes at her tears as she sits up straight.

"What do you mean, no?" I ask her as she stares back at me.

"The club can't know sweetie." She replies. I try to say something, but she cuts me off. "They wanted this to be a message to you all to stop selling guns. The club can't know." At this I stand up just as Tara comes back in the room.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Tara states and my mom looks at her.

"No. No hospitals." She demands.

"I can't treat you in my living room." Tara tries to reason with Gemma, but she doesn't waver.

"No, she's right." I speak up. Both of them turn their heads to me. "Once she checks in, Clay is going to know. She can't check in." Tara gives me a look and I shake my head at her.

"Well, we can wait until morning. Go get Abel and check him in, I'll say he needs to have more tests." Tara suggests and I nod my head.

"You could lose your job." Mom says and Tara looks down at her.

"I'll work it out."

* * *

I stayed at Tara's the rest of the night. I couldn't go back to sleep, so I sat out the front on my bike, smoking cigarettes and trying to reason with myself to not go find the bastards that hurt my mom and kill them.

I followed behind Mom and Tara as they drove with Abel to the hospital. As Tara was running tests and everything with my mom, I decided to call Mary and ask if she wouldn't mind getting Tommy to and from school and I'd pick him up later. Thankfully she said she would, and I thanked her to the stars and back. I missed my son and would love to have him here right now to bring a smile to my face, but it was best he stayed away right now.

I sat in the waiting room as Clay and Tig came in.

"Where is she?" Clay asks, concern running through his eyes as I stand up.

"She's with Tara. Doc's just running a few tests on her." I reply. I have to bite my tongue from telling him that those racist son of bitches had jumped her.

"She okay?" Tig asks.

"As far as I know, she should be fine." I reply and Clay sighs with a little relief. He puts his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him.

"You okay?" He asks me and I nod my head.

"I'm fine. Just got worried when I got a call about mom crashing her car." I lie. He takes that as my final word and hugs me. It surprises me at first, but I return his hug.

After a while of waiting and flicking Tig when he would start to bug me, I heard shouts coming from the hall.

"Step aside! Step aside, man down!" Chibs' shouts getting louder as I stand up and walk to the doorway to see Sack and Juice running and pushing a passed-out Bobby on a bed as Chibs sat behind him. He jumps down and the three stand behind a very passed out Bobby.

"How's the homecoming queen?" Tig asks. I look down at him and laugh at the state he got himself in.

"He's a little green." Juice replies as they wake him up and he looks around groaning. He looks up at me and frowns.

"How's Gemma?"

"Better than you." I reply and shake my head. The others all start hitting him, and he tries to defend himself – but it fails miserably.

I look up at Chibs and he looks at me. I gesture for him to follow me down the hall. We walk through the doors to the stairs and I turn back around to him as I sit on the stairs.

"Ya look tired." He says and I sigh as I rub my eyes. I was absolutely drained, but I couldn't let that get to me right now.

"Yeah. What I get for getting a five o'clock wake up call." I laugh and he smiles before sitting next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder as he puts his arm around me. "Did anyone know you came from mine?"

"No." He replies, and I nod my head. "Where's ya lil' lad?"

"School. I don't want him to be here at the moment." I reply and he rubs my arm. "He is going to stay with Mary and the kids for a bit later. I'll pick him up before I go home."

"Ya want me there?" Chibs asks and I sit up and look at him. I shake my head and smile.

"I think I need a quiet night in with him. It's Friday after all." I sigh. Chibs pats my shoulder and then stands up. He holds out his hands and I grab onto them so he can help me up. When I'm stood up, he pulls me into his embrace. I don't fight it, I gladly let myself sink into him. After the past couple of hours, it felt nice to just be held.

"We should get back, before one of them idiots come looking for us." I say as I pull away. Chibs agrees and then we both walk back to the waiting room.

* * *

After I had grabbed myself a coffee and Jax and Clay had their little tiff, I was waiting in the waiting room again. Sack came over to me and sat next to me.

"Your mom okay?" He asks and I nod my head. I take a sip of my coffee and silence falls over us for a moment again. "Is Tommy okay?"

I turn to look at him as he asks about my son. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Yeah, he is at school." I reply and he smiles. "Miss your buddy that much, huh?" I shove him and he laughs.

"It's like having a little brother. Nice not being the youngest 'round here." He says and I smile at him. It was nice to hear this come from Sack and it made me feel happy that Tommy loved being around him too.

"Prospects, let's go!" Chibs calls to us as he hangs up the phone. I stand up and finish off my coffee before following Chibs and the others outside to our bikes. I rode beside Chibs as we drove to Luanne's warehouse to meet Jax so that we could have a chat with Luanne. Walking inside, there was barely anything left in the place. The feds really had emptied her out.

"Marvellous." Chibs says as two blondes walk past us. I send him a look as his eyesight follows the girls as they leave.

"Otto wasn't kidding." Jax gasps as he looks around the warehouse and we stop in front of Luanne.

"That's some lovely merchandise walkin' out tha' door." Chibs says as he gestures to the blondes. As everyone turns back to Luanne, I hit him in the arm, and he smirks down at me.

"And they're going to keep walking until I get them the rest of their pay checks." Luanne sighs and I walk up to her and give her a hug to try to comfort her.

"Otto said some guy was giving you trouble." Jax cuts to the point as I step away from Luanne.

"Georgie. Shitbag has been threatening my girls, they don't go join him." She replies. Juice giggles and I look at him with a smirk.

"His name is Georgie?"

"Can't you just talk to him?" I ask Luanne and she shakes her head.

"Not how it works here." She replies and I give her a sympathetic look. "If I could just get the money, I lent SamCro-"

"Not going to happen today." Jax cuts her off and she frowns. "Look, I told Otto I'd back this guy off you and that's what I'm gonna do. Where's his office?"

* * *

I dismounted my bike and follow the guys into the office. I instantly didn't like this place, from the smell to the posters that were on the walls.

"Oh, I loved that movie!" Juice exclaimed as he walked over to a poster.

"Oh, I laughed, I cried, I came." Chibs says and I rolls my eyes.

"Must have been good, won an anal Oscar." Jax says and I shake my head at them all.

"You're all gross." I sigh and they laugh before Bobby taps Jax as three men start walking towards us.

"Can I help you?" The tall one spoke and Jax and I stood in front of him.

"Here to see Georgie." I tell him and he looks me up and down.

"You got an appointment?"

"Didn't need one." I smiled and he glared at me. A moment and a few cursed words and Georgie appeared from his office.

"Auditions are out back." He says as he looks between Jax and me.

"Let me guess, Georgie." Jax says as he points at him.

"They were just leaving." The man from before said as he went to grab my arm. I pull away and glare at him.

"That's too bad, this one has a Brad Pitt thing going on. Only not as gay." Georgie grins and then looks at me. "Lovely little lady to accompany him too."

"You can kiss my ass, dickhead." I snap at him and the guy in front of me grabs my elbow.

"Hey!" Chibs shouts and pushes the guy off me. He stands between me and the man as I glare daggers at him.

"Leave Luanne and her girls alone. Or we'll be back." Jax tells Georgie and we go to leave. I turn around when Bobby stops. He looks up at the guy that had grabbed me and then throws up on him. I laugh my head as the man stands there disgusted, and Bobby says how he feels much better.

We walk out of the office and I walk over to my bike. Chibs gets on his next to me and he looks at me and I smile at him. We pull off and head back to the hospital with Jax. When we get there, we see Luanne sat with one of the blondes that we saw earlier.

"What did you do Jax?" Luanne asks as she gets up and walks over to us. I walk up to the blonde and tilt her head up to look at her. I give her a sympathetic smile before moving out of the way.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" I turn around to see that I had missed half the conversation after I had started to feel a little dizzy. I rub my temples as I follow Jax and Chibs into the elevator.

"You alright, sis?" Jax asks me as he taps my elbow. I look over to him and nod my head.

"Yeah, just a headache." I reply. Jax nods his head as Chibs rubs my arm. I look up at him and smile and he returns the smile. Jax gives me a look and I shake my head at him before we leave the elevator.

* * *

After we pulled up to the office again with the others, I pulled my baseball bat off the side of my bike and follow Jax into the studio.

"Oh Georgie!" I called as the others shouted as well. Georgie saw us and sent his goons towards us. I took my bat and swung at the prick that had grabbed me earlier. He fell down to his knees and I swung again and hit him on the back, and he fell. I watched and smiled as the others were having fun beating the others and damaging the studio.

"Hey!" Georgie yells. I turn around and he back hands me across the cheek. I grab onto my cheek as Jax jumps Georgie and pins him to the ground. Chibs comes over to me and moves my hand to check if I'm okay. I push his hands away and turn back to Georgie as Jax had him pinned. When Jax moved and called for us to leave, I made sure to give Georgie a kick in the ribs.

"Prick." I spit at him and then follow the others out. I throw the baseball bat across the street and Jax comes up to me as the others were leaving – though Chibs stayed and watched us from his bike.

"You alright?" He asks me and I shake my head.

"I'm going to get my son. Call me tomorrow." I tell him and he nods before pulling me into a hug.

* * *

"Which film shall we watch?" I ask Tommy as we sit on the couch together. Both of us had our blankets and snacks to watch a movie for our Friday night entertainment.

"Big Hero 6!" Tommy cheered and I laughed when he got up to start doing superhero poses. I put the film on the TV, and he cuddled into my side as we began to watch the film. Halfway through it, Tommy had moved over to the other side of the couch and had fallen asleep. I looked down at his sleeping face and smiled at how lucky I was to be a mom and have such a good son.

The door knocked and I turned my head to look out the window and I saw the Harley parked outside. I pulled my blanket off me and walked to the door and opened it to see Chibs stood there.

"Thought we agreed not tonight?" I ask him but let him into the house anyway.

"Aye, but I thought I'd join ya and the lil' lad." He replies as he walks into the living room. He stops when he sees that Tommy had fallen asleep on the couch. "Ah." He sighs and I roll my eyes at him as I go to pick Tommy up to take him to bed.

"Let me, lass." Chibs says as he comes over and lifts Tommy up gently, as to not wake him up. I follow Chibs as he walks up the stairs and into Tommy's room. Laying him I pull his covers over him and put Toby in his arms. I stand looking over my baby as Chibs puts his hand on my hip and pulls me into his side.

"Ya a good ma." He whispers into my ear and I smile. I gesture for us to leave and we both walk back downstairs. I start to clear up the blankets and empty sweet wrappers from the couch as Chibs comes up behind me.

He rests his chin on my shoulder and I chuckle as he wraps his arms around me.

"You do know, I'm trying to clean." I tell him and look at him.

"Aye, but I don't care." He smiles and kisses me.

The blankets and rubbish were soon forgotten as we headed back upstairs and tried to keep quiet.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Warning! Smut at the end._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Tommy waved me goodbye as he ran into his classroom and I smiled and waved back. When I felt that Tommy was safe within his school, I turned and walked back to my bike. I revved the engine and rode to Luanne's porn studio. Turns out we were now partnered with Luanne as a way to make clean money – so to speak. It would be a good cover if ATF came knocking again.

I cut the engine off as I parked outside next to Juice's and Chibs' bikes and took my helmet off to hang it on the handlebars. I walk into the studio and am met with the sounds of moans and various slapping noises as I make my way over to where Chibs and Juice sat watching Luanne direct one of her pornos.

"Big finish Lyla." Luanne calls and I lean on the arm of the couch as I watch the blonde from the hospital chug what was left in a bottle. She then rammed it up the man's arse, causing both Chibs and Juice to jump and flinch. I laugh at their reactions and then they stand up and applaud the performance.

"Great. Encore!" Chibs shouts and I roll my eyes at them as Luanne walks over to me.

"Hey baby." She greets me and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Luanne," I return her greeting before pulling away and then point to the two men beside me. "They been good?"

"Best behaviour, lass." Chibs says and looks down at me with his cheeky grin. I roll my eyes at him and turn back to Luanne.

"What you think about that last one?" She asks me and I go to answer but can't find the right words.

"It was… something." I laugh and she laughs as well. She puts her arm around my shoulder and grins at me.

"You know, you could make a killing with those hips. Make me and you millions." She teases and Juice chokes on the chips that he had been eating.

"Luanne, I love you. But if I ever come in here asking for a job, call the police." I deadpan and she laughs before storming over to one of her actors. I turn back to Chibs and Juice who were both snickering to themselves.

"What's so funny, Scotsman?" I ask as I crash down between the pair on the couch.

"Nothing." He replies and leans back onto the couch and throws his arm around me.

"Just funny that Luanne would want you to do porn." Juice snickers and I glare at him.

"Think I couldn't do it, Juice?" I deadpan him. He looks at me and his smile drops as he struggles to come up with an answer.

"No! Yes! I mean you could totally do a porno. Wait, I mean if you wanted to do one then…" He trails off and I burst out laughing at him and pat him on the shoulder.

"Juice, it's fine." I say and wipe away the tears that had formed from my laughter. He laughs nervously before he says that he was going to go watch the lesbians and gets up – leaving me and Chibs alone on the couch.

"Wouldn' let ya near another man," Chibs leans down to my ear as he speaks. "But maybe watchin' ya with a woman." I slap him on his chest, and he leans back into his seat laughing.

"Wouldn't be the first time." I say and look over at one of the scenes before me of a man and a woman currently going through foreplay.

"Wait." Chibs says. He looks down at me and I give him a smile before getting up to go get a drink from the breakroom. I pick up a bottle of water and turn around to see Chibs closing the door behind himself.

"Ya mean to tell me that ya slept with another woman?" He asks as he walks over to me as I drink from the bottle of water. I nod my head and his jaw hangs open.

"Either put a tit in that mouth or close it, Filip." I tease him and he shakes himself back to reality. His eyes become dark as he grabs my hips as I put the bottle down and put my hands on his chest.

"Ya full of lil' surprises ain't ya?" He chuckles before I pull him down and press my lips to his. He uses his arm and wipes everything off the table behind me and lifts me onto the table. I pull away from him and giggle.

"You really going to fuck me in a porn studio?" I ask as he pulls my kutte off my shoulders.

"Ya complainin'?" He raises an eyebrow at me, and I shake my head before beginning to undo the buttons his jeans. As we both go to move together again, we hear Luanne start shouting for us. Chibs groans and rests his head on my shoulder.

"Guess we better save this for later." I sigh and pull my kutte back on my shoulders and Chibs moves to fix his jeans and himself within them. We walk out of the breakroom and see Luanne going mad as Bobby stands in her office.

"Oh shit." I mutter as I watch Luanne losing her shit. "Call Jax." I tell Chibs before walking over to Luanne as she walks out of the office. She sees me and storms right over as I meet her halfway.

"What the hell, Riley?! I'm being pushed out of my own business!" She snaps at me and I look over to Bobby as Chibs walks into the office on the phone.

"What are you talking about Luanne?" I ask.

"Bobby has been put on the books. What can't I be trusted to run my own company?" She frowns at me and I sigh as I run my hand through my hair. I had to come up with a solution for all of this. "I've got about three pornos to shoot in the next two hours and anal rain dance later. And get that all edited by the end of the day."

"Well think of it this way." I start and she stops ranting for a second. "Bobby taking care of that gives you the free time to do the important things. So, you don't have to worry about everything on your own." I assure her. She nods her head and calms down.

"The hell is an anal rain dance?"

* * *

Jax had arrived after I had helped Luanne out with sorting through some of the things that Bobby would deal with. I turn to him and hug him.

"The hell's going on?" He asks and pulls away from me.

"Clay put Bobby onto the books, don't worry I calmed Luanne down. Handled it all for you." I reply and he smiles at me.

"Good. About time you started using your head." He chuckles and I roll my eyes at him. Tara runs in and I tap him to turn around. She comes over to us and grabs Jax.

"Your mom is outside." She says and I knew this couldn't be good news. I run outside with them and see Clay was hitting the hood of mom's SUV. Mom was screaming at Clay who turned on her and yelled back at her.

"Go on then. Hit me! I'll slit your goddamned throat!" Mom screams at him and then turns around. When Clay's hands grab her, I'm instantly running over to them to break it up. "No! Don't… Don't you touch me." Mom whimpers as I push Clay off her. She starts to break down and I move to her side. I hold my hands out in front of me as I approach her. She jumps a little before she grabs my hand and I move to pull her into a hug. I look over her shoulder at Clay and glare at him. He frowns at me and I pull away from mom to take her inside.

* * *

I took mom back to the garage after she spoke with Luanne and was currently sat with Tommy on the couch.

"Grandma?" Tommy says as he gets up to give her the little present, he had made her in school.

"Yeah baby." She smiles at him. He holds up the little card with a giant heart drawn on the front. "What's this?"

"I made it for you. Mommy said that you weren't happy." Tommy says and he helps her open the card. "See. That's you, mommy and me." He points to the little stick people he had drew. All of them had big smiles on their circular heads. Mom looks at her grandson and for the first time in weeks, I saw a genuine happy smile grace her face.

"How about, you and grandma have a sleepover tonight?" Mom says as she looks down at Tommy – who lights up as though it was Christmas.

"Really?" He cheers and then looks over to me. "Can I mommy, can I?" He asks and I nod my head. He jumps with joy and mom laughs at him as I do too. There was a knock at the door, and I turned around to see it was Chibs.

"Chibby!" Tommy cheered as he ran him and was caught in Chibs' arms.

"Lil' man!" Chibs cheered back at him, Tommy giggling as he hugged him. Mom gave me a look and I shrugged my shoulders at her. "Do me a big favour, go get uncle Tig." Chibs says to Tommy and sets him down on his feet. Tommy then sets off to go get Tig who had just come out of the clubhouse and saw Tommy running at him.

"You pair told him that you're together?" Mom asks me and Chibs looks to me as I look to him. Both of us unable to give an answer. I knew that mom knew about us, but I didn't think she would come out with it right now.

"No." I reply and cross my arms over my chest. "It's too soon after George."

"He seems happy enough, sweetie." Mom tells me and puts her hands on her hips. "Didn't you just see the big smile he had for the old man."

"Mom it can't happen. Okay?" I snap and she looks a little startled at my outburst. "I'll bring Tommy's stuff to the house later." I tell her and then turn to Chibs. "We going or not?"

* * *

I stood behind a trailer with Tig, Chibs, Sack and Opie as we watched Juice approach one of Darby's dealers. When Juice brought him back over to us, Chibs and Opie grabbed him and kept his mouth covered.

"Where's Darby cooking?" Opie demanded from the dealer – who shook his head in response. I roll my eyes and put my foot over his junk.

"Let's see what your balls are made off." I say as I start to put pressure on them. He screams and nods his head and Opie uncovers his mouth. He tells us the location and I move off his balls and the others finish him off by hitting him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, doll." Tig chuckles and I roll my eyes at him and go to get in the van that we rode here in.

* * *

Church was about as good as it gets. The vote was that we were to blow up Darby's meth house if Hale didn't come through with his side. After Jax got a call from Hale saying that the information wasn't right, we all got ready to head out. I said goodbye to Tommy as mom took him in her SUV to go back to hers. I had changed into my black hoodie, beanie, jeans and boots before I followed the others into the van.

I followed them as we walked up to the house. Jax stopped me and handed me a gun.

"Don't blow your foot off." He teases me and I roll my eyes at him. Clay orders for Tig and Chibs to go towards the house. I look up at the roof and see the two cameras that were watching the area around the house.

"Wait." I call to them and they turn around to me. "Cameras." I point the two out and then they pull their masks down over their faces. I didn't have a mask as everyone pulled one down their face, so I just pulled my beanie down to cover the top of my eyes more. When Opie tapped me on the shoulder, I looked up at him and then followed him around the back. He and I were going to be the ones that would blow this place to kingdom come once it was cleared out.

Opie handed me some explosive and I put them under the tiling on the building before we moved to go around the backdoor. We waiting until we heard the others start to fire their shotguns into the windows. Tig gave us the all clear to head inside. Opie passed me a couple of explosives and I planted them around the house before coming back to him.

"Where's the remote?" I ask him. He shakes his head before lighting the fuse. "Shit." I curse and make a run for the door. Opie left first and I followed him. Luckily, I was out of the building as it blew up to shit, the impact of the blast sending me falling forward into the ground.

I pushed my self up and groaned at the ringing in my ears. I stood up to see Jax had came over to me and was saying something, but I couldn't hear him over the ringing.

"Riley!" I jolt back as his shouts were suddenly clear as day.

"Okay!" I shout back and he shakes his head as we walk back to the van.

* * *

The wrap party was tonight at Luanne's studio. I had changed into a black button up shirt and threw on my kutte over it and kept my jeans and boots on as I rode over there alone. Everyone else had gone before me as I wanted to just have a quick shower before I got there.

Getting off my bike, I hang my helmet on the handlebars and head inside. There were porn stars everywhere and most of the club members were enjoying themselves with the company of one or two of these women. I grabbed myself a beer and was drinking from the bottle as I turned a corner and saw him.

He was sat with one of the many women in here on his lap. He seemed very interested in her tits that were being waved in his face by the sweetbutt on his lap. He looked over at me and he smirked at me. Well two could play at this game he was trying with me.

After a while, I had drunk enough to get me onto a sort of high as I sat with one of Luanne's girls. She had come over to me after seeing I was alone and was offering to keep me company and that's when my eyes drifted over to Chibs as he watched me. I smirked back at him before turning my attention back to the brunette beside me. I put my hand under her chin, and she leant forward to connect her lips to my own. My hand moved from under her chin to the back of her head to keep her against me as my tongue glided into her mouth and she welcomed me in.

I looked past her and to Chibs, who had forgotten about the woman on his lap and was solely watching me. I turned my attention back to the woman I was currently making out with, letting my other hand reach over and start to trail up her thigh.

Before I was able to make it to her ass, my elbow was being grabbed and I was being pulled to my feet. Chibs dragged me into a filing room and slammed the door behind us before letting me go.

"The hell ya think ya playin' at?" He demands he glares down at me.

"Me?!" I raise my voice. "Let's not forget your little sweetbutt that was all over you when I came in!" I snap at him and his jaw clenches.

"Who are ya talkin' to?!" He shouts and pushes me back by my shoulders. My hand comes against his cheek hard and a very loud slap is heard. Chibs turns his head back to me and I give in.

I move forward and grab his kutte as I press my lips to his. He immediately responds and pushes me back into the filing cabinets behind me. He moves my hands off him as his own hands rip open my shirt, sending some of the buttons to other side of the room. He leans down and bites down on the skin between my throat and collar bone as my hands move to unbuckle his belt.

Within seconds, my jeans are gone, and his jeans and boxers are around his ankles. He lifts me up and thrusts into me and I moan at the force he uses. My hands grip his shoulders for support and as he relentlessly pounds into me and grunts into my neck. His hold on my hip bruising my skin and his teeth leaving bites along my collar bone as I rode out the frustration and the pure bliss he was giving to me.

I threw my head back with a moan as I came to that familiar high and crumbled in his arms as he groaned and found his own release with me.


End file.
